Baby girl, I have you now (revised)
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: I have decided to rewrite Baby girl, I have you now. When 9 year old, Rachel Berry arrives in New York city after being abandoned by her father. She finds her mother, Broadway star Shelby Corcoran. Rachel has a secret, well she has many secrets. Can she trust her mom enough to tell her what has been happening and how will Shelby cope with the revelations?
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to rewrite Baby girl, I have you now. I have decided that Rachel is only going to be 9, going on 10 rather than 11 going on 12. I think it will make things more realistic. I also thing that I have changed my writing style a lot this past year or so therefore I think it will make the story more interesting if I rewrite it.**

"Get off me" she screamed as she was pulled out of the van. She couldn't remember how long she had been sitting in the van for but she knew it was for a long time. It must have been about 2 days, at least. She curled up into a ball as she was pulled by the arm and leg and dragged a few feet away before being dropped. She didn't want to get up, she curled into a deeper ball. She didn't like these people, she was scared of them. She hurt her more than she had ever been hurt before. She pulled the sleeve of her cardigan to hide her face. Her cardigan was at least 2 sizes too small. It was a white cardigan but it was no longer white as it covered in dirt and stained brown.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked quietly.

"We are finally getting rid of you" The man shouted.

"Stand her and when you see someone at the back door give this to them" The woman explained. Rachel nodded.

"And if you ever tell anyone about what happened between us or between you and your father, you will regret it. I will find out" The man said before giving the girl a good kick in the side before leaving. Rachel fell sideways and scrapped her knee on the floor. It started to bleed, she really didn't like blood. It made her feel faint. She held her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" A woman asked Rachel. Rachel looked up and noticed that the woman came from a big crowd. She wasn't aware of what had just happened and only noticed the girl sitting on the floor.

Rachel nodded softly.

"Where are your parents?" The woman asked and Rachel shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know where they are" She said nervously. "I have this"

Rachel nervously handed over the envelope and the woman opened it. Her mouth dropped open.

"Come here" She said as she held her hand to the young girl who accepted. She then guided the girl over to the crowd and they made there to the front.

"Let me passed, I have a special guest" The woman shouted and Rachel was very confused.

"What?" The guard asked.

"This is Shelby Corcoran's daughter" She whispered to the guard and handed over the envelope. He read the letter before looking at the young girl. She looked very similar to Shelby.

"Come with me" He said to Rachel and Rachel's eyes widened. She was scared.

"No, please don't hurt me. Please I'm sorry I will do better" Rachel said and the man was confused.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to come with me to speak to Shelby" The man said. Rachel looked around for a minute before nodding. She followed behind the man nervously as he led her in doors.

"Just stay here for a minute" The man said as he walked into a room. It was reasonably large, like the size of an average bedroom. It had a sofa and a table.

Rachel sat down on the sofa and nodded. She was terrified she didn't understand what was going on. She was taught not to speak to strangers but she knew no one. She needed to speak to someone.

"Mike, what can I do for you?" Shelby asked.

"Em well, this is a little difficult to ask" He mumbled as Shelby looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked and Mike looked down. He needed to say it.

"Do you have a daughter?" He asked and Shelby bit her lip before nodding. This shocked everyone.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"She will be 10 in December" Shelby said.

"Well, we have a terrified little girl in the green room and accordingly she is your daughter" Mike said and Shelby looked confused.

"She is meant to be with her Dads" Shelby replied.

"She isn't" Mike said and Shelby suddenly stood up.

"I need to see her" She said pushing passed everyone and running to the green room. She noticed a crowd of people standing around the green room.

"What is going on?" Shelby asked.

"The little girl is freaking out. She is shouting and screaming at us not to hurt her and now she is hiding under the table. She isn't listening to anyone" One of the members explained and Shelby nodded pushing passed everyone.

"Can everyone please leave this room and close the door behind them" Shelby shouted and everyone listened to her.

Once everyone was out, Shelby knelt down in front of the table that Rachel was under.

"Hello sweetie, do you know who I am?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"My name is Shelby Corcoran and I am your mom" Shelby explained and Rachel's eyes widened.

"Don't hurt me, I'm sorry" Rachel said.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will never hurt you" Shelby explained. "Can I join you?"

Rachel hesitated for a minute before nodding. All Shelby wanted was to pull her daughter into a massive hug and hold her close but she didn't want to scare the girl.

"Where are your dads?" Shelby asked softly as she sat down next to the girl. She just fitted under the table but had to duck her head.

"Daddy died and Daddy is well things have changed" Rachel said before bringing her legs up to her chest.

"How about we go to my dressing room and I will get changed. Then we can go home" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby untangled herself first and climbed out. She then put her hand down to help the girl up

Rachel accepted her mom's hand and Shelby jumped at just how cold her daughter's hands were.

"Baby, your hands are freezing" Shelby said keeping a hold of her daughter's hand and then guiding them to her room.

"Call me lawyer" Shelby said as she passed her assistant. They arrived at Shelby's room and she sensed that Rachel was nervous.

"I just need to tidy up quickly and then we will go" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Rachel nervously stood in the corner of the room while Shelby ran about sorting out her bag and tidying up. She suddenly noticed her lawyer at the door.

"I'm so sorry for calling you this late, Tom" Shelby said.

"No problem Shelby, your assistant and bodyguard have updated me. I have read everything that is in the envelope and I noticed that it is custody papers which is signed by Leroy Berry. Hiram Berry was not present to sign this due to his passing. Now, I need you to sign this and then she is yours" The lawyer explained. "Now, I also called the CPS and they want to have a word with the pair of you"

Shelby nodded and signed where it was needed.

The CPS officer walked in and Rachel and Shelby sat next to each other on the sofa.

"So Rachel how did you get here?" The CPS worker asked.

"In a van" Rachel whispered.

"With Leroy?" She asked and Rachel shook her head.

"With the man and the woman" Rachel said quietly.

"Who were they?" She asked and Rachel shrugged.

"Dad told me to go with them" Rachel said.

"Did they hurt you" She asked and fear raised in Rachel's eyes.

"I don't want to talk" Rachel said looking at Shelby.

"It's okay" Shelby said holding the girl's hand. Shelby's pleading eyes looked at the officer, surely they didn't need to do this now.

"Okay Rachel, that is enough for just now but I will need to speak to you more tomorrow" The worker explained and Shelby nodded while Rachel just looked down.

"Shelby, you may take Rachel tonight but I will be around tomorrow to check your accommodation" The worker explained and Shelby nodded.

"Come on, sweetie let's get you home" Shelby said as she stood up and held her hand out for her daughter. Rachel nodded and stood up. She held her mother's hand.

A car was waiting for them outside. They quickly walked to the car as much of the crowd had left. Shelby looked at her watch and noticed that it was after midnight.

"Just to my apartment please" Shelby said as they climbed into the car and the driver nodded.

Rachel placed her seat belt on in silence.

"Rach, I need you to listen to me because this is very important" Shelby said Rachel looked up at her mom "I am not going to leave you"

Rachel nodded her head nervously.

"Am I going to live with you now?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"You are, it's just going to be me and you, kid" Shelby said before leaning forward and kissing the girl on the head. Rachel smiled.

They arrived at the apartment and took the lift up to Shelby's penthouse. Rachel was amazed.

"Do you want to have a shower before you go to bed?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

They walked into the bathroom and Shelby grabbed two towels for the girl before setting up the shower for Rachel. She told the girl to call her if she had any problem. Rachel nodded before Shelby left and closed the door.

Rachel undressed and looked at her battered body in the mirror. The tears slipped down her face. Who could love her? She just stood listening to herself for a few minutes before remembering she needed to have a shower.

Rachel got into the shower and cleaned herself. She felt dirty. She looked at all of Shelby's body washes and used nearly all of them. She climbed out of the shower but there wasn't anything for her to change into.

She wrapped a towel around her body and then threw the other towel around her shoulders before walking out of the bathroom. She nervously noticed Shelby in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar.

"I don't have any nightwear" Rachel whispered quietly.

"Oh god, sorry I completely forgot" Shelby said as she walked into her room. She quickly found a wicked top and pair of shorts for the young girl.

She knew that they would be too big for Rachel but it would do for one night. Rachel thanked Shelby before going back into the bathroom to get changed.

She emerged and her top was more like a dress on the girl. It came down to her knee and her elbows.

"I'll get my assistant to get you some clothes tomorrow" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She had her dirty clothes in her hand.

"I'll wash these while you get into bed" Shelby said and Rachel nodded and went to leave the room. She wasn't sure where she was meant to sleep and was really thirsty. She froze and Shelby looked up at her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Shelby asked. Rachel bit her lip.

"Can I get a drink?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Of course you can sweetie" Shelby said. "What do you want?"

"Just water please" Rachel said. Shelby quickly got a drink for the girl and handed it for her. She quickly drank it before placing it in the sink.

"Where shall I sleep?" Rachel asked. She was getting tired now. Shelby led the girl to a room. It was right next to her room.

"Thank you" Rachel said climbing into the double bed.

"I'm just in the room next door. Any problems, just come through and get me. I don't mind what time it is" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Good night darling" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head. Rachel smiled before cuddling down.

Shelby walked into the kitchen and started sorting out Rachel's washing. She noticed that all the clothes were very dirty. She noticed that the panties almost had a slight bloody tint to them. They were dry but Shelby was sure that there had been blood in them although possible washed but only with water. Shelby sighed, she could have to speak to the girl about this. Rachel was only 9, somehow Shelby didn't think that it would be the girl's period.

Once Shelby had finished tidying up, she went to bed. She quickly changed into a tank top and shorts before climbing into bed. Just as she got settled, she heard screaming. Shelby jumped out of bed and ran to the spare bedroom next door.

"Rachel" Shelby said as she ran over to her daughter's bed as the girl kicked and screamed.

"Get off me, don't hurt me please. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" Rachel begged.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said trying to wake the girl up. Rachel woke up and was instantly embarrassed.

"Come here" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Mommy's here, no one is going to hurt you now" Shelby said as she rocked the girl back to sleep. Rachel slipped into a deep sleep holding onto her new mommy. Shelby looked down at her daughter sleeping against her holding onto her like she was holding onto the edge of a cliff. This was the first time, Shelby had held the girl since she was born and she knew that it wouldn't be the last. She loved this girl with all her heart and was never letting go.

 **Please review and tell me what you think :) Is this any better? Should I continue this?** **I have the next two chapters written up so if I got some reviews tonight I will add another one possibly two before I go on holiday on Saturday for 3 weeks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up, she got a fright when she felt a pair of arms around her stomach. She turned around in fear. Was last night a dream? She noticed dark brown hair over her shoulder and sighed. It was her mom, she couldn't believe it.

"Mom" She said quietly just to test the word out. She smiled and giggled to herself. It sound good, special and gave her goose bumps. It was now her favourite word, she could say it over and over again.

Rachel lay still for a couple of minutes before realising she really needed the toilet. She needed to go now but wasn't sure how she would get out. Gently Rachel nudged Shelby hoping to move the woman. When her mom didn't move, Rachel moved the woman's arm and Shelby started to wake up.

"Rachel?" She asked confused.

"I am sorry, I just em, I need to go to the toilet" Rachel said. "I didn't mean to wake you"

"Hey, it's okay sweetie" Shelby said as she moved over so that Rachel could get up. Rachel clambered out of the bed and walked into the bathroom where she had her shower the night before. Shelby smiled watching the petite girl walk out of the room before moving so she was sitting upright. Shelby swore she had just had the best night sleep of her life and she knew it was because her baby girl was there. Shelby lay thinking about the girl. She noticed just how skinny she was and Shelby just wanted to cuddle her all the time but she knew she couldn't. The girl had seemed embarrassed this morning to realise that her mother had slept with her.

Rachel returned to the room and stood awkwardly. It took Shelby a minute or two to realise that Rachel wanted to get up. She quickly got out of bed and looked down at herself realising that she was just in a light tank top and pair of short shorts. She hadn't intended on sleeping with the girl or she would have put more decent pyjamas on.

"I'm just going to grab me dressing gown" Shelby said walking to her room. Rachel followed and stood at the door way watching her mother closely.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Let's go through then" Shelby said as she started walking through to the kitchen.

"Do you want pancakes?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded before looking down. She hadn't eaten properly in days and she was very hungry now. She wanted something to eat last night but didn't know how to ask.

Shelby started making the pancakes and Rachel sat up on the breakfast stool watching her mother carefully. It wasn't long before the pancakes were ready and Shelby put two pancakes on a plate and handed them to Rachel. She had cut up some fruit and also handed over some syrup.

"Is that nice?" Shelby asked smiling as Rachel ate the food quickly and she nodded.

"Do you want some more?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded again and smiled. Shelby sat watching her daughter in amazement. They both jumped when the doorbell rang.

"I'll just get that" Shelby said moving to answer the door. "Don't worry, it's probably just Kelly"

Shelby could see the fear in the girl's eyes. She peered through the eye whole and noticed that it was in fact her assistant, Kelly.

She let the woman in and they walked into the kitchen.

"I picked out some clothes for you. I wasn't sure what you would like but I thought it would be enough to last you the next few days" Kelly explained and Rachel nodded.

"We will go shopping shortly sweetie and get you a completely new wardrobe" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Kelly handed Rachel the bag and the girl smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"I'll go and get dressed" Rachel said deciding that she had finished her breakfast. Shelby nodded and Rachel walked back into the guest room and got ready.

She looked through the clothes and found a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She put on the new panties that, Kelly had gotten her and they fitted perfectly though it was a little uncomfortable as she had a bit of a red rash due to wearing her dirty panties for so long.

Rachel looked in the mirror, she looked horrible. She needed something to cover her arms. Shelby would sent her back if she saw her arms. They were disgusting, nobody would love her. Relieved feel over Rachel face as she noticed a hoodie at the bottom of the bag. She put the hoodie on before going back to the kitchen.

She sat down on the stool again.

"Can I brush your hair?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Take your hoodie off so I can do it properly" Shelby said and Rachel shook her head.

"It's just so that I can brush it without it getting tangled in the hood" Shelby explained going to pull the girl's hoodie further down.

"No, I can do it" Rachel shouted before running to her bedroom. Both Shelby and Kelly was shocked at the girl's outburst.

Shelby decided to let Rachel calm down and stood speaking to Kelly for a while. She had managed to book Rachel in for a doctor's appointment. They needed to leave soon or they would be late. Kelly quickly left leaving the mother to deal with her emotional daughter.

Shelby walked over to the guest room door which had been slammed shut. She knocked on the door.

"Rachel, sweetie we need to go to your doctor's appointment. Shelby waited a minute or so but she didn't get a reply. She opened the door and noticed the almost 10 year old sitting on the bed. She wasn't crying but she looked upset.

"I don't want to go" Rachel mumbled "There is nothing wrong with me"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but the CPS say that you have to go" Shelby said. Rachel sighed.

"Come on, the quicker we get going to quicker it will be over with" Shelby said holding her hand out for her daughter. She knew she was going to have to speak to the girl about the earlier incident but at the moment they needed to get to the doctor's appointment. Rachel stood up.

"Sweetie, come on. We don't need to speak just now but we will be speaking later" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded but kept her head down.

"Do you want a hug?" Shelby asked and Rachel rose her head slowly. She looked at the woman who had her arms opened and stepped into them. Shelby put her arms around the small girl and Rachel although tense at first, relaxed into her mother's hold and put her arms around her. Shelby didn't let go of the girl until she felt her pull away gently. Shelby stood up and they walked out the penthouse and got a lift down to the car which was waiting for them. Shelby was glad that no one had found out about Rachel yet but noticed that there was a small number of photographers there to take pictures of her. She hoped that they would just assume Rachel was her niece. Shelby rushed Rachel into the car. Once they were safely in the car, they headed to the doctors.

Once they arrived at the doctors, they checked in before going to wait in the waiting room to be called. Shelby noticed how nervous the girl was.

"Hey it's okay sweetie" Shelby said taking a hold of the girl's hand and squeezing it tight.

It wasn't long until Rachel's name was called.

"Are you coming in with me?" Rachel asked surprised as Shelby stood up with her. Shelby nodded.

"If you want me to leave at any time I will though" She explained and Rachel nodded.

They walked along the corridor until they arrived at Shelby's doctor's office.

"Hello Shelby and nice to meet you Rachel" The doctor said. Kelly had filled the woman in on what had gone on and she knew what she needed to complete in order to keep the CPS happy.

"Rachel, I am going to give you a full physical today so I need you to change into this gown" The doctor explained handing the gown to the girl. Rachel looked at Shelby who nodded.

Rachel went behind the curtain and changed into the gown. It was massive on her and the sleeves reached passed her elbows. Rachel held the gown and went behind the curtain. Both the doctor and Shelby made small conversation before Rachel returned.

"So if you jump up on the bed, I will just check you over" The doctor explained and Rachel backed into the corner of the room.

"Come on sweetie" Shelby said as she walked over to Rachel but the girl just backed away even more.

"Rachel, I will speak through exactly what I am doing. Now first of all I am going to take your temperature" The doctor explained. Rachel didn't mind this. She allowed the doctor to check her weight and height aswell.

"Now I am just going to check over your body. I will start with your head and work my way down" The doctor explained. She checked Rachel's head first before moving to her neck and shoulders.

"I just need to roll up the sleeves to check your arms" The doctor explained and Rachel backed away.

"Rachel" Shelby scolded. Rachel shook her head before bursting into tears.

"Hey, what's the matter? We just want to check you are healthy" Shelby explained as she went and sat down on the bed. She pulled the girl into her arms.

"I'm just going to roll these up" The doctor explained again. Rachel thrashed about but Shelby kept her still enough for the doctor to roll up the sleeves. Rachel knew she would be in trouble now. "Rachel, I am just going to take a picture of this" The doctor explained. Shelby looked over her daughter to see what the woman was on about and was shocked to see the state of her daughter's arms. It made sense now, this was why she didn't want to take the hoodie off. Now that Shelby and the doctor had seen the bruises, Rachel knew there was no point fighting.

She sat silently as the doctor checked her over. She checked her other arm and legs.

"Can I open the back of your gown to check your back?" The doctor asked softly and Rachel didn't say anything other than more around allowing the doctor to check her back. She pushed herself off her mom's knee to sit on the bed alone. Shelby got up and walked back to the seat.

Rachel's back was worse, it was in Shelby's eye line and she was trying so hard not to sob out loud. The doctor placed her hand gently on a fresh cut on Rachel's back and the girl nearly jumped off the seat as she screamed.

"It's okay, baby" Shelby said walking back over to Rachel and facing her. She held her hands tightly.

"It hurts" Rachel cried.

"It's okay, sweetie" Shelby said rubbing the girl's hand with her thumb. The doctor took some notes and pictures with the help of a nurse she called in before moving onto the girl's stomach. The girl really didn't like this. It was awkward, she was only 9 so didn't have much of a chest but it still felt embarrassing as the woman felt her ribs.

"Okay, you can put the gown back on" The doctor said "I now need to do a pelvis examination"

Shelby nodded, at first she hadn't expected this but as they continued through the appointment it had become apparent that Rachel had been abused.

"Rachel, you need to take your panties off for the doctor" Shelby explained. "She just needs to check you"

Rachel shook her head.

"I know that this is a bit embarrassing but she just needs to check that there is nothing wrong with you. She will be as quick as she can and I will be right here" Shelby explained. It took a little more persuading but eventually she did what her mom asked. Rachel nervously put her legs up on the bed allowing the doctor to assess her. The doctor was as quick as she could be before walking away to write some points down.

She looked at the scared little girl, she couldn't figure out exactly what had happened but she knew that the girl had clearly been neglected.

"Thank you Rachel, you can get changed back into your clothes" the doctor said and Rachel nodded. Shelby looked at the doctor.

"It is clear that Rachel has been physically abused, I assume that you were unaware of this before today" The doctor said and Shelby nodded.

"Because of her age, it is difficult to work out whether she has been sexually abused or not. I have taken swabs for testing just in case." The doctor explained and Shelby nodded trying to keep her tears at bay. Just then Rachel walked back in.

"I am going to give you some cream for Rachel's back and also some separate cream for her groin. Rachel did you have to wear the same panties for a long time?" The doctor asked carefully and Rachel nodded.

"It has left a red rash so mom will just need to put some cream on it to clear it up" She explained and both Shelby and Rachel nodded.

"Come on, sweetie let's go home" Shelby said kissing the top of the girl's head.

Rachel nodded and Shelby grabbed the girl's hand and they walked out of the doctor's office and into the car. Shelby looked at the girl. She noticed a wall being build up and Shelby was desperate to knock that wall down.

"What shall we do now?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged. She had been quiet since the doctors.

"Do you want to go home and watch a film?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

They quickly arrived back at Shelby's penthouse.

"You can go and pick a film while I get some candy sorted" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Rachel disappeared into the living room to pick her film. She decided on "Funny Girl"

Rachel sorted out the DVD before sitting down on the sofa. She didn't want to make a mess of the lovely sofa so she sat upright making sure her feet weren't on the sofa. Shelby walked through and looked at the screen.

"I love this film. It is my favourite" Shelby exclaimed.

"I've never seen it" Rachel said softly.

"You can take your shoes off and get comfortable" Shelby said as she sat back on the sofa. Rachel took off her shoes but didn't move. As the film went on Shelby noticed that the girl was starting to move. She turned to notice the girl lying down on the sofa using a pillow to keep her head up. Shelby smiled and gently moved the pillow. Rachel just looked at her. Shelby indicated to the girl to put her head on her lap instead. Rachel shifted gently up towards Shelby at first she placed her head on with tension. Shelby gently started stroking the girl's hair and Rachel relaxed.

One the film finished, they stayed there for a bit longer neither of them wanted to move.

"Sweetie, you do know that you can speak to me whenever you are ready. I am never going to leave you again, no matter what you say. I thought I was leaving you with a loving pair of men but I was wrong. I am not going to force you to speak to me but I just want you to know that you can trust me. I just want you to be happy baby" Shelby said tears softly streaming down her face. She hoped Rachel won't noticed. The girl sat up slightly and turned to face her mom.

"Thank you Shelby" She whispered and Shelby pulled the girl into her chest. She sat like this for about 10 minutes before she heard her daughter's stomach rumble.

"Do you want pizza?" Shelby asked and Rachel smiled.

"I haven't had pizza in forever" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"There we go, that's us sorted" Shelby said as she called the local takeaway.

They just sat cuddled up together in silence for a bit longer before they were interrupted by the intercom. It was the doorman saying that the pizza had arrived. Shelby nodded and went down to pay for the pizza just leaving the girl alone for a minute.

Shelby ran from the lift to her apartment.

"We can eat in here but it's just a one off" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They sat eating their pizza in silence. They spoke briefly.

"So I need to think about a few things so we are going to stay here for a bit before I will decide what we are going to do. It might led to us having to go to Dublin to live with my family for a bit" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I can't go back, it's next to Lima, my dad" Rachel said.

"He is not going to be there" Shelby said "He hurt you, didn't he?"

Rachel bit her lip before nodding.

"He is going to get in a lot of trouble for hurting you" Shelby explained. Rachel just looked up at her.

"Right, little miss, I think you need to have a shower and then go to bed because it is nearly 9'clock" Shelby explained.

"Can I maybe have a bath?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Of course, you can. I'll go and get it ready for you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Shelby disappeared and called Rachel through 10 minutes later.

"Can you do my hair?" Rachel asked as she walked into the bathroom and Shelby smiled.

"Of course baby" Shelby said. They both stood.

"I'll let you get changed and in first" Shelby said walking away. She knew the girl was still not comfortable for her mom to see her naked and Shelby knew it would take a while for Rachel to feel that she could trust her.

Shelby returned a couple of minutes later and started doing Rachel's hair.

"I love this" Rachel said and Shelby smiled. Her father's never washed her hair and she dreamed of having a mother to do this for her.

"So do I sweetie" Shelby said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby left to let Rachel finish getting ready.

Rachel returned to the living room about 20 minutes later in her pyjamas and her hair brushed.

"Shelby" Rachel said and Shelby lifted her head to look at her daughter.

"Can I sleep with you again tonight, please?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, sweetie but just until you are settled" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'll be through in about an hour" Shelby said and Rachel nodded going into her mom's room and getting into bed.

Shelby got up to date on her emails before deciding it was time to do to bed. She walked into her room and noticed the 9 year old girl already deep asleep. Shelby smiled changing into her pyjamas and climbing into bed with the little girl.

She lay down and suddenly she felt the girl cuddle up with her. With her daughter in her arms, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

 **Hope this is okay. I have changed a few things in this chapter but there will be more changes in the future chapters. Please review and tell me what you think :) This is the last time I will be updating for 3 weeks as I will go on holiday :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel twisted and turned in her sleep.

"Hey baby, it's okay momma's here" Shelby whispered into the girl's ear. The girl settled down once in Shelby's arms but didn't wake up completely. This is how they woke up. Rachel wrapped up in her mother's arms. Rachel opened her eyes. She looked around the room in amazement. She really did love it here.

Shelby opened her eyes slowly.

"Have you been awake long?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. It was the truth. She hadn't.

"Shall we get up?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want waffles?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby got to work making the waffles while Rachel sat watching in amazement. She was so thankful for her waffle maker.

Shelby served up the waffles for Rachel and sat down next to her nursing a hot cup of coffee.

"So once you are dressed, we are going to go and pick up your prescriptions. I have it being delivery to the 24hr pharmacy. We can also go shopping for some toiletries for you" Shelby explained.

"I don't need any medicine" Rachel said.

"It's for your back and your bottom sweetie" Shelby explained and Rachel shook her head.

"I don't need it" She said again and Shelby sighed.

"We are getting it and you will put it on" Shelby said sternly. "Now go and get dressed"

Rachel stormed to her room. She quickly got changed before going back to see her mother. She sulked, showing the woman that she wasn't happy. Shelby was in her room but noticed the girl through the mirror. She sighed and continued drying her hair.

Once Shelby was ready, they climbed into her car and drove to the pharmacy. Shelby had opted to get the cream sent to the Walmart Pharmacy. Although, it was further away, Shelby thought it would be a good opportunity to get some other things for Rachel. Shelby made sure that her sunglasses were large so that she wouldn't be recognised. They arrived at Walmart and walked in.

"Let's get your prescription first" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She held onto Shelby's arm instantly unsure of her surroundings.

"it's okay, sweetie" Shelby said. Rachel wasn't so sure though. Every time a man walked passed Rachel held onto Shelby tighter. They went to the back and waited for Rachel's prescription which Shelby had logged in to say that she would collect.

They didn't have to wait too long before the cream was ready.

"Come on, let's get you some toiletries" Shelby said as she walked over to the toiletries aisle.

"So what shampoo do you want?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked memorised.

"So there is strawberry, melon, cupcake, peach" Shelby said as she held up different shampoos for the girl.

"Strawberry" Rachel whispered to Shelby.

"Okay which one?" Shelby said holding up two and Rachel picked one still not letting go of Shelby.

"Shall we get some bubble bath?" Shelby asked and Rachel smiled before nodding. Shelby then carried on putting things in the basket for herself and Rachel. Rachel silently watched her mum. She knew some of the items which were going in the trolley but was unsure of others.

"Are you happy with everything we have?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Oh a tooth brush" Shelby said. "Do you want to pick one?"

This was the wrong question to ask. Rachel spent over 10 minutes picking a toothbrush. Eventually she picked one and they headed to the check out.

"Now, we are going to go to the home store so you can pick the colour of your bedroom" Shelby said and Rachel was shocked.

"I get to pick" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Yes, sweetie within reason of course" Shelby said. They quickly arrived and looked at the different colours.

"I like this colour" Rachel whispered pointing to a light purple.

"I like that colour too" Shelby said. "We'll buy it and I will get someone to paint your room for us"

Rachel nodded and smiled. Rachel started to get clingier.

"Rach, are you okay?" Shelby asked.

"I need the toilet" Rachel whimpered.

"Okay" Shelby said as she noticed a sign for the restrooms and walked the girl to them.

"Do you want to come in with me?" Shelby asked as she noticed that the girl wasn't going to leave her alone and Rachel nodded. She didn't want to leave her mom, especially not when there are men about.

Rachel quickly went to the toilet and then Shelby went after her. She didn't feel embarrassed going to the toilet with her daughter, like she would going with anyone else.

"Are we ready to head home?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They quickly climbed in the car and were heading home when Shelby noticed the time.

"It's nearly 2 o'clock. We need to have lunch. I didn't realise it was so late" Shelby said.

They quickly found some place to eat. Rachel had a children's chicken and cheese sandwich. She only managed half of it before she said she was full.

"Let's get you home. I bet you are tired" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Just as they were getting up, Shelby was noticed.

"Excuse me, Ms Corcoran can I please get an autograph?" The young girl asked. Of course Shelby agreed but then suddenly there was a crowd around her.

"I will sign bills but then I need to go. I have a tired little girl here" Shelby said as she noticed Rachel's eyes getting heavy. She was glad that it was known that she had a niece. Many had just assumed Rachel was her niece spending time with her aunt.

Shelby signed more bills before declaring that she really needed to go. She quickly grabbed Rachel and noticed that the girl was getting scared. Shelby managed to pick the girl up with one smooth arm movement and the young girl placed her head on her mom's shoulder. Shelby was glad she wasn't in the centre of the city and no paparazzi had noticed her leave this morning, it made her whole day so much easier.

They soon arrived home and Shelby noticed that Rachel was sleeping in the back. Shelby somehow managed to pick the girl up and get inside the lift without waking the girl up. Only when the lift bell rang did Rachel wake up.

"It's okay sweetie" Shelby mumbled "Momma's gonna get your changed into a comfy tee and then I will put some cream on you then you can go to sleep again"

Rachel didn't say anything but place her head on her mom's shoulder.

Once in the apartment, Shelby placed Rachel on the bed. She grabbed one of her baggy t-shirts and made quick work of getting the girl's clothes off. It pained her to see the battered girl.

"I'm going to put this on the rash on your bottom" Shelby explained and Rachel shook her head.

"Momma needs to do this" Shelby said as she softly lay the girl on the bed. She separated the girl's legs and quickly pulled down her panties. Her breath hitched when she noticed just how bad the poor girl's rash was. Rachel continued to thrash about.

"Please stay still baby, momma will be as quick as she can" Shelby cooed as she struggled to get the cream opened while holding the girl still. Rachel stopped moving as Shelby's hands got closer to her. She went into a trance. Shelby quickly rubbed the cream in before pulling the girl's panties back up. She noticed the girl hiss.

"Okay, we'll keep these off" Shelby said. She softly turned the girl over and lifted the top up. She got other cream and put it on the girl's back. The girl felt flopping.

"Come on sweetie, it's all over with now" Shelby said as she held the girl tightly. Being in her mother's hold made the girl crumble and she started crying.

"It's all going to be okay" Shelby said getting into the covers with the girl and holding her tightly.

It didn't take long before Rachel drifted off to sleep. Once Shelby was sure that the girl was sleeping, she left her room and walked into the kitchen to tidy things up. She was so worried about the girl, it worried her that the girl freaked out so much about Shelby putting cream on her groin. It almost confirmed the fact that someone had hurt the girl sexually or attempted to. Once the kitchen we tidy, Shelby walked out to the car to collect the rest of the things they had bought.

Once everything was unpacked, Shelby sat down in the living room. She grabbed her ipad and started checking her messages.

About an hour later, she heard the girl get up. She heard movement but the girl did not come through. Shelby waited.

Eventually the girl came through. She sat down on the sofa after putting her shorts and panties back on.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She sat for a couple of seconds before looking at her mom.

"I have a sore tummy" Rachel whispered and Shelby looked up.

"How is it sore?" Shelby asked looking at the girl but Rachel didn't reply.

"Did it hurt when you went to the toilet?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Was it sore when you tried to have a poo?" Shelby asked leaning towards the girl. Rachel shook her head.

"Did you have a runny bum?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded embarrassingly.

"Come here" Shelby said opening her arms. Rachel crawled into the woman's hold.

"I'll see if I have any medicine which might help you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby walked into the kitchen and decided to quickly phone her daughter. The doctor had given her a number to call if Shelby had any issues with the girl. She called the number and luckily the doctor was free.

"Hi, sorry to bother you" Shelby said after telling the doctor who she was.

"It's no problem" Doctor Brown said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it just Rachel has told me that she has diarrhoea and I don't know why or what to give her?" Shelby said.

"So the most important thing is to keep her hydrated. Make sure she drinks plenty" The doctor explained and Shelby nodded.

"Try to feed her potatoes or bananas" The doctor explained "Now, it is probably the change of diet that has brought this on. Try speaking to Rachel about what she ate with her father and add new food slowly. My prediction is that she didn't eat a lot with them"

Shelby nodded and spoke to her doctor for a bit longer before going back to the living room with some water and a banana.

"I spoke to my doctor and she said to eat this and make sure that you are drinking" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Sweetie, what food did you eat with your dad?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked at her mum with worry.

"I'm not going to be mad, I just need to know so that I can make sure that the food I am giving you isn't upsetting your tummy" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I didn't eat very much. I got bread and butter for my breakfast. The lady next door made a loaf of bread each week for me" Rachel explained "I hid it in my room. She also bought me butter so I kept it in the fridge. For lunch, Quinn always gave me half of her sandwich. We shared lunch, and soon Ms Fabray noticed and packed more for my lunch. For dinner, I had bread if there was enough"

Shelby sighed, the poor girl. She pulled the girl into her arms.

"What about at the weekend?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"Just bread and butter. Sometimes, I would get something to eat like some chips or chicken nuggets but that was only when Leroy was in a good mood" Rachel explained and Shelby nodded.

"What did you get for lunch from Ms Fabray?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"Usually some fruit like a banana or an apple. I liked a slice of ham on my sandwich" Rachel said. "Then I would get some raisins and that was usually it"

Shelby realised just how small the girl's diet had been and she realised that she would need to slowly introduce food to ensure that she didn't get sick.

Shelby put the TV on for Rachel before grabbing her ipad to do some research. She looked at introducing new food to infants knowing this was what she was going to need to do with Rachel. She quickly noticed that the girl hadn't had much meat or diary in her diet so knew to introduce these slowly.

Soon Shelby looked at her phone and noticed that it was nearly 6 o'clock and she still needed to make dinner.

"Do you want pasta for dinner?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby made some pasta in a tomato sauce with vegetables. She gave the girl a small portion and served herself a larger portion.

"Just eat what you can" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She didn't manage much before she stopped eating.

"Have you had enough?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Did you not like it?" Shelby asked.

"I liked it but I'm full" Rachel whispered and Shelby nodded. They waited until Shelby had finished eating before they went through to the living room.

"Do you want to play on my Ipad. I can download a couple of games for you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They found some games for Rachel before she gave the girl her ipad.

After almost two hours, Shelby decided that it was time for Rachel to go to bed.

"Come on sweetie, bed time" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her with wide eyes.

"Come on" Shelby said standing up.

Rachel got up and walked into the hallway which separated the two bedrooms. She turned around and looked at her mom with pleading eyes.

"Come on then" Shelby said as she walked into her bed room.

"Just take off your shorts and sleep in my t-shirt" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She did what she was told before going to the bathroom to sort herself out. Once she was sorted, she walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

"I'll be through in a couple of hours" Shelby said leaning down to kiss the girl.

"I love you baby" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before snuggling down.

Shelby returned two hours later, and noticed her sleeping princess in the bed. She smiled and curled up beside her.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think. Any ideas are appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I received some hurtful comments for a couple of guests. First of all – I reread the chapter and I will admit that I spotted a couple of spelling/grammar mistakes but I see them in most, if not all stories. I do this for fun, not to write an essay for school. Also if you do not like the storyline and find it cringe then you don't need to read it. I was highly offended by the comments that one particular guest made having reviewed twice. If you don't like the story at all, then don't read it. I apologise for having Rachel eat Ham and will change it to "sliced chicken".**

 **I love getting reviews when people are telling me they like the story or ideas that they want to see. I do not mind constructive criticise but some of the reviews were just plain mean.**

It was the following morning and Shelby was awake first for once. She looked at her daughter sleeping beside her and ran her hand through the girl's hair. She cringed as she noticed how tangled it was and was glad she had bought detangler at Walmart the day before. Rachel slowly started to wake up.

"Hello, sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"Shall we get up and have breakfast?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Shelby decided that the girl should have some toast. She knew that it was a save option with the girl.

"Do you want some toast?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded happily.

"Shelby?" Rachel asked and Shelby looked at the girl.

"Do you work?" Rachel asked nervously and Shelby nodded.

"What do you do?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know when you found me" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I was at work then. I work in a theatre. I perform in musicals so I sing and I act on a stage" Shelby explained.

"We went to see Annie on a stage with the school two years ago" Rachel said. "You do that?"

Shelby nodded.

"That's a pretty cool job" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Do you sing?" She asked and Rachel instantly shied away. Shelby noticed a wall being built up across her face. Rachel shook her head. Shelby didn't want to prise so just left the girl. She turned around to butter the girl's toast and handed it to her.

"You need to have a shower once you have eaten this" Shelby said. Rachel nodded. She quickly ate her toast before announcing that she was going to have a shower.

"Okay, I want you to call me through before you get out the shower so I can check your hair" Shelby said.

"Why do you need to check my hair?" Rachel asked

"I want to make sure that you have gotten all the shampoo out" Shelby said.

"But I have managed myself before" Rachel moaned.

"I know but I want to check" Shelby said and Rachel huffed before going into the bathroom. She sat looking at the shower unsure how to start it. She changed out of her clothes and then turned the handles. The water was cold so she turned it up. Suddenly it got hotter and hotter.

"Ouch" She screamed as the water got warmer. She struggled to get the door open to get out of the shower and was crying. Shelby came running into the room and noticed the girl crying completely naked. She grabbed the large white towel and put it around the girl before bringing her into her arms.

"What happened?" Shelby asked.

"it was cold so I turned it up but then it was too hot" Rachel cried and Shelby nodded pulling away gently from the little girl to check the shower. It was really hot, Shelby was glad that she had a lock on the tap which meant it only went to a certain temperature before you needed to lift the switch to make it hotter.

"In the future, I will start your shower for you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded wiping her tears before looking at Shelby to leave. Shelby left the room and Rachel got into the shower. She didn't understand what the issue was as when she had walked into the room the girl had been standing there completely naked.

"Shelby" Rachel called about 10 minutes later. Shelby walked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"Can you check my hair?" Rachel asked and Shelby smiled.

"Of course I will sweetie" Shelby said. "Turn off the water"

Rachel did as she was told before Shelby opened the shower door. She quickly checked the girl's hair for both shampoo and nits. Once sure that neither were present, she handed the girl a towel and helped her out of the shower.

"If you go and put your clothes on, I will dry your hair for you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

She disappeared to her room and found clothes to put on. Once dressed, she walked back to Shelby's room.

"Come and sit on the bed" She said and Rachel obeyed. Shelby brushed through the girl's hair before drying it with her hair dryer. The girl sat quietly. While Rachel had been in the shower, Shelby quickly had a shower herself and got dressed.

Once they were both ready, they went back into the living room where Rachel put the TV on.

"Rach" Shelby said after about 10 minutes and the little girl looked at her mother.

"The CPS officer is going to be coming round after lunch" Shelby explained and Rachel just looked at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because she wants to make sure that you are okay and that I can look after you properly" Shelby explained.

"Will she take me away from you?" Rachel asked worried.

"No sweetie, she just needs to check that you are happy" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"She might also ask you some questions about when you lived with your dad" Shelby explained and again Rachel closed off.

"And I know that it is hard but you need to be even braver than you are just now and try to answer the questions" Shelby explained. Rachel nodded her head nervously.

"What is it that is scaring you baby?" Shelby asked.

"I don't want you to get mad" Rachel said.

"Hey, I won't get mad. Why do you think you will get mad?" Shelby asked.

"Because you will find out what I did and leave me" Rachel said letting the tears slip down her face.

"Listen to me baby, I will not leave you" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms. "I understand that you are scared but I will always be here for you. You are going to live with me from now on and I am never going to leave you"

Rachel nodded and snuggled into her mother's chest. Shelby stayed still holding the girl for a bit longer before she realised that she needed to make lunch before the CPS officer arrived.

"We need to have lunch sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom.

"I'm really not hungry" She whispered. She didn't know how to explain to Shelby that when she was with her dad she didn't eat much and now she was expected to eat at least 3 times a day and it was hard on her body.

"Okay, will you have a banana?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Good girl" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head as she stood up. Shelby went into the kitchen to get herself something to eat. She soon returned with a banana for the girl and a sandwich for herself. Just as she walked to the kitchen to put away her dishes the doorbell rang.

Shelby answered it and let the CPS officer in.

"Hello, my name is Karen" She said introducing herself to Shelby.

"Hello, my name is Shelby. Rachel is just in the living room" Shelby said guiding the woman into the living room.

"Hello, you must be Rachel" Karen said and Rachel nodded. She quickly jumped into her mother's arms.

"Rachel, do you think you could show me around the apartment?" Karen asked. Rachel looked at Shelby, who nodded. She stood up and nervously showed the woman around.

"Do you like living with Shelby?" Karen asked and Rachel nodded.

"I like it a lot" Rachel said.

"Why?" Karen asked.

"Because she says she loves me and gives me cuddles and looks after me" Rachel explained and Karen nodded.

"I really don't want to go back to my dad's" Rachel said.

"Why not?" Karen asked.

"Because he hurt me a lot. It wasn't nice. I like it better here, I promise not to be naughty. I'm a good girl, I am" Rachel said and

"I know that you are a good girl, I want you to stay with your mom. I am just making sure that she can look after you" Karen explained and Rachel nodded.

"She can, she looks after me very well" Rachel said and Karen nodded.

"She does" Karen said. "Shall we go back through to see your mom?"

Rachel nodded and walked back into the living room. She instantly ran over towards her mother and curled on the sofa next to Shelby.

"Rachel, did your dad hurt you?" Karen asked as she sat down. Rachel nodded looking at her mom.

"What did he do to you?" Karen asked.

"Lots of things" Rachel said.

"Like what?" Karen asked.

"Hit me, kicked me, told me I was a bad girl all the time" Rachel mumbled looking down. She paused before looking at her mom.

"Momma, I don't want to speak about this" She said with heavy tear drops in her eyes. Shelby nodded. Her heart pounded a million times faster having heard her daughter call her momma.

"It's okay baby" Shelby said and Karen nodded.

"Now, you have definitely passed Shelby, you are allowed to keep Rachel. Now I would also suggest that Rachel goes and sees a therapist" Karen said and Shelby nodded.

"I'll look into it" Shelby said smiling. Karen nodded.

"Now, I will need to come for a couple of more visits just to check that everything is going well but that won't be for a month or so" Karen explained and Shelby nodded. Shelby then showed Karen to the door and they were left alone again.

"Now, I am starting to run out of food so we are going to have to go shopping" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby knew that she needed to be logical about what food Rachel could eat.

They arrived at the shop and again Rachel instantly clung to Shelby. Shelby looked at the girl worriedly. They walked around the store and Shelby looked for food for the girl that she knew the girl would be able to eat.

"Pick a piece of candy" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She let go of her mom to look at the candy which was at the end of the aisle. Rachel looked at all the candy and it took her a couple of minutes to pick one. She turned around, thinking her mom was behind her.

"Shelby" Rachel said panicked. She looked around burst into tears.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" A man asked and Rachel moved away from the man scared.

"I can't find my mom" Rachel cried. Just then Shelby turned back around from the other aisle.

"Oh baby, I thought you were following me to the next aisle" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I didn't mean to scare her, I was just trying to see why she was crying" The man explained.

"It's okay, thank you" Shelby said and the man smiled before getting on with his shopping.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't realise you were still looking at candy" Shelby explained.

"I was scared" Rachel cried. "I thought you left me"

"I will never leave you, sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby stood upright and grabbed the girl's hand before they walked to the check out. Luckily, it didn't take long for them to get served and soon they were back in the car.

They arrived at the apartment and Shelby got to work unpacking the car.

"Go and watch the TV" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She walked into living room and sat down.

Once the groceries were all put away, Shelby started making tea. She made some pasta with chicken. She knew that the girl managed this and decided that tomorrow she would try the girl with potatoes.

"Come and eat through here" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She walked into the kitchen and sat down eating her pasta.

"I like pasta" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I'm glad" She said giggling. Once they had finished eating, they walked back through to the living room to watch some TV.

Rachel was starting to get tired.

"I think you need to go to bed, sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel shook her head.

"At least get changed into your pyjamas" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She quickly got changed into her pyjamas and then returned.

"Shelby, can you hold me?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Of course I can" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Can you hold me standing up?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"It's a good job that you are small, I can do this with ease" Shelby explained as she stood up and rocked the girl in her arms.

"I like this feeling" Rachel said putting her head on her mom's shoulder. Shelby smiled and continued to rock her daughter until she felt her daughter get heavier in her arms.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I could really do with some reviews to cheer me up :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel sat on the breakfast bar looking at her mother as she made her toast for breakfast.

"So you know how I work on Broadway?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded remembering their conversation yesterday.

"Well, we are going to need to tell people who you are" Shelby explained.

"Why?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well, it is because people are nosy and they like to know what is going on in my life. If we don't tell them who you are, they will start to make up stories about you and I want people to know what an amazing daughter I have" Shelby said and Rachel smiled.

"But people are going to want to speak to us all the time. They are going to want to take pictures of us and follow us about so I have decided that until the New Year we are going to go to Dublin and stay with my parents" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Where will we stay?" Rachel asked.

"With my parents" Shelby explained.

"Is it just them in the house?" Rachel asked nervously.

"And my sister Ellie" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She could managed that she thought.

"So I thought that we could go shopping today and get you some new clothes" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Would you like that?" Shelby asked and the girl nodded again.

"Go and get changed and then we'll head off" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before jumping off of the breakfast car and running to her room.

It didn't take the girl long to get ready. Once she was ready, she ran back into the kitchen expecting to see her mom there. She got scared when she wasn't there.

"Shelby?" Rachel called worriedly.

"I'm in my room" Shelby called back and Rachel ran to the room. She opened the door and walked in. She didn't realise her mother was getting ready. Shelby stood in panties and her bra.

"I, I didn't realise you were getting changed" Rachel said embarrassingly and turned around to walk out the room.

"It's okay sweetie, what's the matter?" Shelby asked.

"I couldn't find you" Rachel said.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I was just getting ready" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Standing awkwardly, Shelby quickly grabbed her jeans and a t-shirt before throwing them on.

"Shall we get going?" Shelby asked. Rachel nodded and followed her mother out of the room.

They quickly headed down to the car before one of Shelby's bodyguards gave them a lift. It was later in the day which made it more difficult for Shelby to leave without getting spotted.

They soon arrived at the mall.

"I'll wait here, if there is any problems just text me but I think if I hang about with you it will make you more obvious" Tom explained and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" She said putting her large glasses on.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. Rachel gripped her mother's hand tightly. Shelby led them to Macy's first. She just needed to get the girl some of everything. She didn't need it to all be designer, she just needed clothes that fitted correctly.

"Right, we need everything. Let's start with trousers and then we can work our way up" Rachel nodded.

"Let me see what size your trousers are" Shelby said quickly checking the girl's trousers.

"Shelby" Rachel scolded "You are embarrassing me"

"Sorry, I just needed to check your size" Shelby said as they both started looking through all the clothes. She started collecting jeans and trousers for the girl as well as a couple of skirts and shorts but it was winter so the girl didn't need many of them. They then moved onto tops and jumpers ensure that the girl had enough clothes for the harsher weather.

"Now underwear, what type of panties do you like?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"Just normal ones" She muttered.

"Like these" Shelby asked holding up some hipster brief panties and Rachel nodded.

"Pick 3 packets" Shelby said and the girl did what she was asked.

"Do you maybe what a couple of crop tops?" Shelby asked the girl was nearly 10. She didn't need a bra but thought the girl might like a crop top especially as she was so self-conscious. Rachel nodded.

"You really don't need them as you don't have much of a chest but if you feel that you need to move on from crop tops to more of a bra then just tell me, okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded blushing.

"I am your mother and you should never feel embarrassed in front of me" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded before they headed through to the changing room.

"Can I come in with you before someone notices me" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. She tried on all of the clothes and Shelby checked that each and every one fitted perfectly. When it came to the tops, Rachel started to shy away.

"Just put a crop top on" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded slipping one over her head. Shelby sorted out the straps.

"Please remember that you don't need to be scared of me and do you want to know a little secret" Shelby said and Rachel nodded looking at Shelby.

"Even when you are an adult it is okay for your mom to see you naked" Shelby explained and Rachel looked curiously at her mother before nodding. She trusted Shelby a lot and believed everything she said.

They exited the changing room with a massive handful of clothes. Rachel suddenly stopped.

"I can't get all this" Rachel said.

"Yes you can sweetie. You need it all" Shelby explained.

"But I don't have any money, I can't buy anything" Rachel explained.

"You don't need to buy anything. I am buying it for you" Shelby explained and Rachel looked confused.

"But" She said before Shelby interrupted her.

"I am your mother and it is my duty to ensure that you have clothes and food, now I am buying it for you" Shelby said and Shelby nodded in shock. They headed over to the checkout and luckily it didn't take long for them to get served.

"Now, I want to take you to this shop so you can get a couple of dresses" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

They headed to Bloomingdales, instantly Rachel loved this shop. It didn't take long before they had managed to narrow the selective process to 3 dresses. They took all three to the changing room where Rachel tried them on.

"I don' know which one I like the best" Rachel complained as she looked at all three dresses – one was dark pink with a black band around the waist, the other was a light pink lace and the third was black and cream.

"You can have all three" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom wide eyed.

"Really?" She asked and Shelby nodded.

"Why do I even need a dress?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, I thought you might like to come and see my show tonight?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'd really like that" Rachel said smiling.

"Come on then, we can grab some lunch and then we can head to the theatre" Shelby explained. They stopped at subway for something to eat. Shelby got the girl a chicken sub as she knew that Rachel could eat chicken without it upsetting her stomach.

After they had eaten, they headed to the theatre. Shelby had some rehearsal that they wanted to run through just because she had been off for a couple of days. Rachel sat watching her mother's every move. None of the rehearsals involved Shelby singing so Rachel couldn't wait for the show so she could hear her mother's voice.

About an hour and a half before the show started, the makeup artist and hairdresser came into Shelby's dressing room. They started working on Shelby while Rachel watched in amazement. Once Shelby was done, her outfit was brought it.

"Rachel, do you want to come with me so your mom can get ready?" Kelly asked and Rachel shook her head and looked worriedly at her mom.

"Don't worry, we can both get changed just now" Shelby said before smiling at Kelly. Kelly nodded and left the room with the others.

"Come on, let's get this dress on" Shelby said as she got out the dress. Rachel took off her clothes and Shelby placed the dress over the younger girl's head.

"You look wonderful" Shelby said before changing herself.

"Can you brush my hair?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded before encouraging the girl over to her.

"Will you sit nicely with Kelly?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Good girl" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head. She then helped the girl put on a black cardigan to hide the girl's scars.

"Shelby do you want me to release the statement now or after the show" Kelly asked.

"Em, it would probably be best to do it after the show as finished" Shelby said and Kelly nodded. She didn't want to release it now when she wouldn't be right next to her daughter.

Rachel and Kelly then headed to their seat. Rachel loved watching Wicked. She sat in amazement and her mother was really good at singer. She didn't think she had ever heard someone who was such a good singer.

She watched her mom singing and the platform went higher and higher but then suddenly it went dark and then the lights went on. The crowd starting clapping but Rachel looked at Kelly.

"My mom, it went dark. Is she okay?" Rachel asked before bursting into tears.

"Sweetie, it's okay that is meant to happen" Kelly tried to explain but the girl kept crying.

"Shall we go and see mom?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They headed back stage and Rachel noticed her mom instantly. She ran straight up to her crying into the woman's chest.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"I thought you were hurt" Rachel said as she cried.

"Oh baby, it's just part of the act. I'm okay, see" Shelby said showing the girl she was completely fine. Rachel nodded and rested her head on her mom's shoulders. They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel and Kelly had to go back to their seats. It wasn't long before the second half started. Rachel loved listening to her mom singing but she didn't like it when her mom kissed the man.

It was soon the end and all the cast did their finale, Rachel was clapping so loudly at her mom and was so proud of her. Then Shelby stepped forward.

"Hello everyone" She called "I just wanted to let you know that this is going to be my last show for a while, I am planning to come back in November for a week but after that I will not be performing until January"

People ohhed and ahhed.

"This is because I have finally got my little girl back in my life and I need to spend time with her. I love her more than anything in the word and I want to spend as much time with her as I can" Shelby explained. "Rach, come up here"

Shelby looked at the young girl and encouraged her up to join her. The bodyguard lifted Rachel up onto the stage and she instantly ran over to her mother.

"Rachel do you want to say anything?" Kristen asked handing over the phone.

"Em, I love you so much, mom and I can't wait to spend more time with you" Rachel said and Shelby smiled. She pulled her daughter into her chest before lifting her up. They waved to the audience while the curtains went down.

"Look at all the people Rach" Shelby exclaimed and Rachel nodded smiling at her mother. They then headed back to Shelby's dressing room. Shelby made quick work getting her outfit and face paint off. She walked back into the main dressing room and noticed her daughter struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I released the press statement as soon as Rachel went on the stage with you and word has travelled fast. I have a car waiting for us in the back but the paparazzi are crazy" Kelly explained and Shelby nodded. She grabbed her handbag and looked down at the girl. She knew she was going to need to carry the girl.

"Come here" Shelby said as she opened her arms to the girl. Rachel instantly jumped into her mother's arms.

"This might seem a little scary but I am here okay" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. They walked to the back door and as soon as the door opened, the flashes started. Rachel instantly started whimpering and Shelby made sure that her hand was over Rachel's eyes and that the girl's face was hidden.

"Momma's got you" Shelby whispered to the girl. They eventually managed to squeeze passed and into the car.

"Hey, it's all over with now" Shelby said as she looked at her 9 year old daughter who had her eyes tightly shut.

"Rach, open your eyes" Shelby said "Come on baby girl, it's only me and Kelly"

After some further gently persuasion Rachel opened her eyes.

"That was scary" Rachel said snuggling into Shelby.

"I know baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through that but I am here for you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. They quickly drove to their apartment and again the paparazzi were standing there.

"Listen baby, people want to take our picture but we are just going to do the exact same thing as we did last time" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded before jumping into her mother's arms.

Shelby climbed out of the car and made her way into the building.

"It's been a while since it's been that bad" The doorman said as he helped Shelby into the elevator. Shelby nodded.

"I just put out a press release about this one" Shelby said and the doorman nodded understanding.

Shelby felt the girl go heavy in her arms. She turned her head to look at her and noticed that Rachel had fallen asleep. They quickly got into the apartment and Shelby placed Rachel on her bed knowing that they needed to get up early. She decided it was easier to have the girl with her for the night.

 **Sorry for the delay. My new flat doesn't have wifi which is why it has taken me so long to update. I am writing the chapters so next time I go home I will update again. We get wifi the beginning of August but I plan to update again before that time.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the follow day and Shelby woke up to her alarm. She groaned when she turned her head and noticed that it was 5am. She quickly got up and ready before wakening her daughter up.

"I'm tired" Rachel complained as Shelby struggled to dress the girl who was not cooperating with her at all.

"I know but we need to get ready to go" Shelby said stepping away once the girl was dressed. Rachel sighed.

"Go to the toilet and brush your teeth" Shelby said pushing the girl into the bathroom. Rachel mumbled something before closing the door. Shelby quickly checked that she had everything before taking the suitcase to the front door.

"Come on Rach, we need to go now" Shelby called and Rachel came walking through.

They quickly headed down to the car which was waiting for them and drove to the airport. Shelby had opted for an early morning flight hoping that the paparazzi won't notice and she was correct. Only a handful of people saw them getting into the car.

Once in the airport, they were quickly rushed through check in and security before heading to the executive lounge.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded sleepily before putting her hands up and looking at her mom. Shelby sighed but quickly moved the girl onto her hip. Rachel placed her head on her mother's shoulder. She was really tired. It was after midnight that they got in last night and Shelby had woken the girl up at 5:30. Rachel loved it when her mother held her. It made her feel safe and loved, something that she hadn't felt for a long time.

"What do you want?" Shelby asked.

"Toast" Rachel whispered and Shelby nodded. She wondered why the girl was whispering to her but didn't think anything of it. She quickly put two slices of bread in the toaster and got some apple juice and a coffee for herself.

"Go and take these to a table please" Shelby said as she put the girl down. Rachel nodded and did what her mother said. Once the toast was ready, Shelby returned to the table. Rachel sat eating with her legs up to her chest. She watched her mother's ever move carefully with wide frightened eyes. Shelby looked at her. She wondered what was going on in the girl's head but knew the girl won't say anything to her, at least not yet.

"You can get some sleep on the plane" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

It wasn't long before they were told that they could board the plane. Rachel instantly became nervous but she didn't want to show it.

"Do you want to sit at the window or aisle?" Shelby asked.

"Window" Rachel whispered and Shelby nodded letting the girl sit down first. It was only a two hour flight so it wasn't too bad.

It wasn't long before they were ready to take off. Rachel got nervous and grabbed her mom's hand.

"It's okay sweetie" Shelby said placing her arm around her daughter's shoulder. Rachel held her breath and was relieved when they got into the air. She relaxed and took off her seatbelt when the sign went off.

"Get comfortable" Shelby said as the girl moved about. Shelby moved the girl's head so that it was resting on Shelby's lap and Rachel curled her feet up.

"Get some sleep" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before drifting off to sleep. Shelby smiled and played with her daughter's hair for a while before reading a magazine.

Soon, it was announced that they were landing.

"Wake up, sweetie" Shelby said softly to the girl.

"Are we crashing?" Rachel asked softly still half asleep.

"No sweetie, we are landing in Ohio" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Daddy definitely won't get me will he?" Rachel said.

"I will not let him get to you baby" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She did trust her mom. They quickly collected their bags and Shelby got her car. She had a friend who lived near the airport and she kept her car at his for easiness. He was licensed on it which meant he could drop it off at the airport for her.

Shelby fumbled around in her bag looking for her keys. She found them and they climbed in.

"It's about a 30 minute drive" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She sat quietly and it wasn't long before they pulled into the street. Rachel watched in amazement. She couldn't believe the size of the houses.

"That's us here" Shelby said as she climbed out the car. She quickly took out her keys and walked around to the trunk of the car to get the suitcases out.

"Rach, hold the keys for me please" Shelby said giving the girl the keys.

"Lock the door once I close the boot" Shelby instructed.

Once the suitcases were out the car, they walked to the front door. Rachel followed close behind her mother.

Elizabeth, Shelby's mother was at the door waving crazily.

"Hello, Shelby. Long-time no see" Elizabeth said pulling her daughter into her arms.

"And this must be my eldest granddaughter. Let me have a proper look at you" Elizabeth said pulling Rachel from behind Shelby. Rachel face dropped as the older woman held onto her arms.

"Mom, let go of her, she is a bit shy and is scared" Shelby explained holding Rachel's shoulder.

"No, I am her grandma" Elizabeth said but Rachel started flapping about. Rachel didn't understand who this woman was, or why she was trying to hold her still. It scared her, she knew that her mom was just behind her but it reminded her of when her dad's friends would hold her in front of them to have a look at her, of course this time was different because she was wearing clothes but it still scared her. She knew that her only option was to run away. She managed to get out of both Shelby and Elizabeth's grip and she ran to the car.

"Don't you dare run onto the road" Shelby shouted.

"Shelby, you need to get more control over the girl" Elizabeth shouted but Shelby was already running behind Rachel. Rachel unlocked the car and jumped in locking the door behind her. She climbed into the back seat and sank down between the front and back seats in the car.

"Rachel" Shelby said as she tried to open the door. "Crap"

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. "Open the door"

"I would if I could" Shelby said "Rachel was holding the keys for me so she has locked herself in"

Elizabeth sighed.

"You need to gain some control of that girl, she is running riot around you" Elizabeth said and Shelby sighed.

"You don't understand, just leave me to it" Shelby said and Elizabeth huffed before storming into the house.

"Rachel, can you let me in? I know that you are scared but my mom didn't mean to scare you. She was just so excited to see you. I should have explained to her first so she knew not to attack you when we arrived" Shelby explained.

"Can you please open the door sweetie? Momma just wants to speak to you" Shelby said as she slid down the car door.

"I promise, that as soon as you open this door we will go straight up to my bedroom and you can have a sleep. We will talk and sort everything out once you wake up, I just think you are over tired and overwhelmed" Shelby said. Rachel waited a couple of minutes before sitting up on the seat and unlocking the door. The sound of the door unlocked caused Shelby to stand up and she opened the door.

"Come on sweetie" Shelby said as she picked her daughter up and carried her up the stairs and into the house.

She walked up the stairs and noticed her dad coming down.

"I put the suitcases in your bedroom" Thomas said and Shelby smiled.

"Thank you Dad, I'll be back once I have put this little one to bed for a couple of hours" Shelby said and Thomas nodded.

"Of course" He said smiling. Shelby carried her daughter up the stairs and placed her on the bed. Shelby realise that the girl was holding tightly onto her top and that the girl's eyes were shut. She was glad the girl was dressed in joggers and a baggy top. It meant Shelby only had to take off the girl's jumper and shoes and she could go to sleep.

"Go to sleep baby girl, we'll speak when you wake up" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Momma, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Rachel asked sleepily and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said as she snuggled up with the girl. It only took a couple of minutes for the girl to fall asleep.

Once Shelby was sure that the girl was asleep. She walked down the stairs and found her mother and father in the kitchen. She walked in and put the coffee machine on.

"Did you give her into trouble?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby turned around.

"She is sleeping" Shelby said.

"You need to tell her that what she did was wrong. She needs a good smacking to show her who is boss, if you are asking me" Elizabeth muttered.

"Well, luckily I was not asking you and I am NEVER laying a single hand on my daughter, not after what she has been through" Shelby said.

"I don't understand how she could have gone through a lot because you told me she went to a lovely gay couple" Elizabeth said.

"I thought she did but I was wrong" Shelby snapped.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"She was abused. Hiram died a couple of years ago and Leroy has been abusing her since. She is terrified. She is scared of everyone. It has taken me these three or four days that I have had her to get her to trust me enough to let me look after her. She loves getting cuddles but she is so scared. She doesn't know how to ask for a cuddle or tell you that she is upset" Shelby said and Elizabeth was shocked.

"Oh Shelby" Elizabeth said as she hugged her daughter. Shelby started crying and once she started, she couldn't stop.

"Oh Shels" Elizabeth said holding her daughter even closer.

"What's going on?" Ellie, Shelby's youngest sister asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Nothing sweetheart. It's good to see you" Shelby said wiping her tears and walking over to her sister.

"I'm not a baby you know" Ellie said before rolling her eyes and walking up the stairs. Shelby sighed.

Shelby spoke to her mom and dad before a bit longer before she decided to go and wake Rachel up.

She opened her bedroom door and noticed her daughter sleeping peacefully. She felt horrible wakening her up but she knew that if she didn't the girl won't sleep tonight.

"Come on sweetie" Shelby said wakening the girl up.

"I'm tired" Rachel complained.

"I know but you need to wake up" Shelby moved the duvet off the bed and curled up with the girl.

"Now we need to speak about earlier" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"I don't want to" Rachel complained.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I want to know why you were so upset" Shelby said.

"I just don't like meeting new people" Rachel whispered.

"I understand it is hard but you have just met horrible people. There is some horrible people in this world but not everyone is horrible and you need to understand that I will never put you at danger" Shelby explained. She knew she couldn't say that there was no horrible people in the word so tried to work it as correctly as she could.

"Why were you so scared?" Shelby asked. "What did my mom do that scared you so much?"

"I don't like it when people hold me in front of them and look me up and down. I was scared of what she was going to do to me. She would be able to see what a bad girl I looked like and hurt me" Rachel admitted and Shelby sighed.

"You are not a bad girl, Rachel" Shelby said.

"Bad girls pay their sins in way that only a man could ask" Rachel said and Shelby looked at the girl confused. She thought about the words more.

"Rachel, what did men do to you?" Shelby asked as her heart pounded.

"I don't want to speak about it" Rachel said.

"Did they hurt you badly?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm so sorry baby, can you tell me how they hurt you?" Shelby asked holding the girl into her chest.

"No, please I can't tell you. You will hate me" Rachel said sobbing even louder.

"I will never hate you. Whenever you are ready to speak to me, I will listen to you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. They snuggled up for a bit longer before Shelby looked at her daughter.

"Are you ready to go down the stairs and meet everyone now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"If it gets too much just tell me" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

They walked down the stairs together and walked into the living room where the rest of the family was.

"Sarah is coming later" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded.

"So Rach, let's introduce everyone properly" Shelby said.

"So this is your nana, she is my mom" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Now, this is your papa. He is my dad" Shelby said and Rachel didn't like this.

"No" She said when Shelby tried to move her.

"Listen, he might look tall but he is very cuddly. He will never hurt you" Shelby said but Rachel still didn't move.

"Now, this is my little sister, Ellie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She liked the look of Ellie.

"How old is she?" Rachel whispered to Shelby and Shelby looked up at Ellie.

"I've just turned 16, it was my birthday two weeks ago" Ellie said. "When is your birthday?"

"18TH December" Rachel whispered and Shelby smiled glad that the girl was speaking.

"Shelby do you mind helping me in the kitchen" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure" Shelby said heading to the kitchen but Rachel grabbed her leg.

"No please" Rachel said.

"Sweetie, I am just in the other room" Shelby said. "You just need to shout and I will come to you"

"So do you like New York, Rachel?" Ellie asked and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to play snakes and ladders?" Ellie asked and Rachel nodded. They got the game set up and it wasn't long before Thomas was trying to cheat by going up the snakes.

"No papa, you are cheating" Rachel complained.

"Rachel shall we jump on him for being naughty?" Ellie asked and Rachel nodded. Ellie jumped on her dad's back and Rachel laughed before copying.

"Oi Girls" Thomas said trying to stand up. Ellie slipped down to holding onto her dad's leg while Rachel was still on his back.

Shelby and Elizabeth heard the noise so decided to go through and see what was going on. Shelby leant back on the frame of the door.

"I suppose the tickle monster needs to come out" Thomas said moving the girl to his front and tickling her. Rachel giggled. Shelby had never seen the girl like this before.

"I think someone wants their momma" Thomas said passing Rachel to Shelby.

Rachel snuggled into her mom.

"Was that fun?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded her head into Shelby's neck.

"Hello" Sarah called as she opened the door. Rachel clung onto Shelby even tighter.

"Auntie Shelby" Emily called as she ran over to her auntie and hugged her waist. Shelby hugged the girl back but it was difficult as she was holding her daughter at the same time.

"Is this my little niece?" Sarah asked walking over to the girl. Sarah already knew what was going on as Shelby had called her each night needing someone to speak to.

"Hello, sweetie" Sarah said and Rachel looked up at her aunt.

"You look like my mom" Rachel said softly and Sarah smiled and laughed. A lot of people said that.

"Do we?" Sarah asked and Rachel nodded.

"Rach, this is your cousin Emily, she is 6 years old. Emily, do you want to show Rachel the play room?" Shelby asked and Emily nodded. Shelby put the girl on the ground. Rachel looked at Shelby.

"I'm right here sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She could do this. She ran off with her cousin soon forgetting about her apprehension.

"Ahh look at how big he is" Shelby said walking over to Harrison and picking him up.

"I wish I knew Rachel when she was this size" Shelby said and Sarah looked at her sister.

"At least you have her now" Sarah said and Shelby nodded.

"So does everyone know what happened about from me" Ellie said before storming up the stairs. She was getting annoyed being treated like a baby all the time.

"I should go and speak to her" Shelby said.

"Wait until she has calmed down" Sarah said and Shelby nodded.

"Girls, can you come and help me with dinner?" Elizabeth asked and both Shelby and Sarah nodded.

They spoke for a bit about different things. Shelby told them about Rachel and the issues which they were currently having.

"You will get there, Shelbs she clearly trusts you already" Sarah said and Shelby nodded.

"I know, I love her so much and I hope she realises that" Shelby said.

"Oh she will, it will just take her time" Sarah said and Shelby nodded.

"Emily, Rachel come through for dinner" Sarah shouted "Ellie"

"Auntie Shelby, I want to sit beside you" Emily complained. Shelby smiled and helped the girl into the seat next to her. Ellie then sat down in her usual seat which just happened to be on the other side of Shelby. Rachel's lip started to bubble. She wanted her mom.

"Rach, you can sit next to papa?" Shelby said but Rachel shook her head.

"Ellie" Shelby said looking at her sister.

"For god sake" Ellie said getting up "I always sit in this seat"

Rachel sat down next to her mother. Shelby helped the girl to food, trying to work out what food the girl can have.

"Come on Shelby, give the girl a bit more variety" Elizabeth complained.

"Mom stop it, I have to watch what food Rachel has because it can give her an upset stomach" Shelby said and Rachel blushed.

"Okay, fair enough" Elizabeth said.

They continued to eat and spoke about different things. After the main meal, Elizabeth got the desserts. There were plenty for Rachel to pick from. Again, Shelby got a plate for the girl and started filling it.

After dinner, they all went through to the family room and spoke. Rachel sat next to Shelby and it wasn't long before she was sitting on her mother's knee. She was getting tired and it wasn't long before the girl drifted to sleep.

"I'm going to put this little one to bed and then I'm going to speak to Ellie" Shelby said. "I won't be long"

Sarah and Elizabeth nodded. Shelby was always the best person to speak to Ellie about things which were going on as they had the best relationship, no one knew why they got along so well, they just did.

Once Shelby placed a sleeping Rachel on her bed, she quickly changed the girl into her pyjamas before heading through to see her younger sister. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Who are you texting?" She asked noticing her sister sitting on her phone.

"None of your business" Ellie said.

"Oh, is it a boyfriend then?" Shelby asked.

"Maybe" Ellie said not wanting to speak to her sister at the moment.

"What is his name?" Shelby asked and Ellie sighed.

"Jackson, now what do you want?" Ellie asked and Shelby was shocked with the attitude that came from Ellie.

"Well, I wanted to come and speak to you about earlier" Shelby said.

"What about early" Ellie asked.

"Well, you snapped and got upset" Shelby said.

"Well, I was annoyed. Everyone knew about Rachel apart from me" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you were only 7 at the time and it was complicated" Shelby said. She then went on to explain to the girl about the surrogacy and then how she got Rachel back. Ellie was pretty upset by the end of it.

"That poor girl" Ellie said and Shelby nodded.

"I know, that is why we need to all be there for her. She is a terrified little girl who needs to be loved" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby went back down the stairs. She was sitting speaking to her mother and sister when she heard screaming. Shelby ran to the bedroom and noticed Rachel crying and thrashing about.

"Oh baby" Shelby said as she held the girl and tried to awake her from the nightmare.

"Momma has you" Shelby mumbled over and over again.

"Mom" Rachel said as she awoke from the nightmare.

"Good girl, do you want to speak about the nightmare?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head. She snuggled into her mother and drifted back off to sleep.

"We'll speak about it in the morning, baby girl" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head. She then stood up again and changed into her pyjamas before climbing back into the bed and snuggling up with her daughter again.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think. I didn't get many reviews last chapter :(**

 **Rachel and Shelby will develop their relationship more in the next few chapters. I am just wanting to get them out of New York and have them slowly develop their relationship before Rachel feels comfortable speaking to Shelby. We will see Rachel being more affected by the abuse as well. Just know she is just trying to erase it from her mind but she can't erase it forever.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the following morning and Rachel woke up realising that she was resting on top of her mother. She cringed when she realised that her hand was resting on her mother's breast. She softly moved herself off of her mother and onto the mattress.

Shelby hoped her eyes as she felt the girl move.

"Morning sweetie" Shelby said as she placed her arm around her daughter.

"Is it time to get up?" Rachel asked and Shelby quickly turned around to look at her alarm clock.

"Its 7:30 so I suppose we should get up" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They quickly stood up and Shelby grabbed a jumper. She only had a flimsy vest top on and didn't fancy going down the stairs in it.

The duo walked into the kitchen and instantly arrived to chaos.

"What's going on in here?" Shelby asked.

"Emily needs to get to school" Sarah said. Shelby had completely forgotten about school, she realised that she would need to call Rachel's school and work out how she was going to get the girl to school.

"What time does Emily's school start?" Shelby asked.

"9:10" Sarah said.

"Can someone drive me to school?" Ellie asked. "I'm going to be late"

"I'll take you" Shelby said.

"But you are in your pyjamas" Ellie complained.

"You can't tell" Shelby said "It's not like I am going to have to get out"

"Rach, do you want to come with me?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded nervously.

"Come on then" Shelby said as she quickly scrapped her hair into her ponytail.

"Can I get my jumper?" Rachel whispered and Shelby nodded.

"Of course sweetie, be quick" Shelby said and Rachel ran up the stairs.

Shelby and Ellie quickly climbed into the car. Rachel came running down the stairs and panicked when she couldn't find her mom. The tears started and she walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Rach?" Elizabeth asked walking over to the girl. Sarah stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her niece.

"I can't find my mom" Rachel cried and Rachel surprised herself and started walking to her aunt. Sarah noticed this and obeyed the girl's commands when she raised her arms up to her.

"She is just in the car, come on let's go and find her" Sarah said as she picked the girl up and placed her on her hip. Sarah walked to the car still carrying the girl. Shelby noticed the girl crying and climbed out the car.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked as Sarah walked over to her.

"Rachel couldn't find you" Sarah explained and Shelby nodded. Rachel looked up at her mother and put her arms out to her mom. Sarah passed the girl over to Shelby.

"It's okay, I'm here now" Shelby said. "I was just waiting in the car"

Rachel nodded and Shelby rocked the girl until she calmed down a bit before placing her in the back of the car.

"Let's get you to school, El" Shelby said as they drove to Ellie's school. It wasn't too far. Rachel sat in silence the whole time.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded but tears were still streaming down her face. They soon arrived at Ellie's school and Ellie got up.

"Thank you Shell" Ellie said before closing the door.

"Hey, sweetie what's the matter" Shelby asked.

"I was just scared" Rachel whispered but Shelby still held her.

"But you found me didn't you?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"But it still scared me" Rachel said.

"Why did it scare you so much?" Shelby asked.

"Because I don't want you to leave me again" Rachel said starting to cry. "I really like living with you"

Shelby's heart broke. She was so relieved when she pulled into her drive and was able to get out and hold her daughter. Shelby pulled the girl into her arms.

"I am never going to leave you baby girl" Shelby said as she carefully stood up making sure that the girl didn't bang her head.

"Let's go inside to my room" Shelby said as she carried her daughter up the stairs. Shelby sat down on the sofa in her bedroom and held the girl close to her. Rachel clung onto her mother, not wanting to let go.

"Are you ready to talk?" Shelby asked and Rachel clung tighter to her mother. Shelby felt her top rise up. At first, she thought to move to fix it but then she felt her daughter's hand against her skin and decided against it.

"Come on, Rach I can't help you unless you speak to me" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I'm scared that you will leave and I will have to go back to my dad's" Rachel explained.

"Why do you think I will leave you?" Shelby asked.

"Because you will find out what a bad girl I am and leave me" Rachel said.

"I have known you for less than a week but I already know that you are a good girl" Shelby said and Rachel shook her head.

"Why are you a bad girl?" Shelby asked.

"Dad says so" Rachel said "Because I don't clean quickly enough and I'm just naughty"

"You are not naughty Rachel" Shelby said but Rachel just nodded.

"What did Dad do when you were naughty?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"Hurt me" She whispered.

"How did he hurt you?" Shelby asked.

"In different ways" She said.

"Can you tell me how?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not allowed" Rachel said.

"You are allowed, it's only me" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom.

"How did you get the marks on your back?" Shelby asked.

"Dad" Rachel whispered.

"How did you get these marks?" Shelby asked.

"I can't say" Rachel cried. Shelby rubbed the girl's back encouragingly.

"With a belt" Rachel whispered and Shelby gasped slightly.

"Was that the worst he did?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"What else did he do?" Shelby asked. Rachel shook her head again but this time Shelby could see that she was not going to get anything else out of the girl.

"Okay then, but I want you to know that you can speak to me whenever you are ready too" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before snuggling in towards her mother.

"I'm going to phone your school now" Shelby said playing with the girl's hair.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just going to explain to them why you were off school and who I am" Shelby explained.

"Please don't tell them" Rachel whispered.

"Don't tell then what?" Shelby asked confused.

"About my dad hurting me" Rachel said nervously.

"I'll need to tell them some things just to ensure that you are safe in school" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Go and have some breakfast" Shelby said and then walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want some waffles?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think you should just have toast, I don't want you having an upset stomach again" Shelby said to Rachel how sighed but nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute sweetie" Shelby said as she went to phone the elementary school.

"Hello, my name is Shelby Corcoran and I am calling about my daughter Rachel Berry" Shelby said.

"Oh hello Ms Corcoran I am slightly confused seeing as Rachel lives with her father" Mr Cruise explained.

"She previously did but she now lives with me. I have full custody and am her legal guardian" Shelby explained and Mr Cruise nodded.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Mr Cruise asked "I assume the CPS are involved"

"They are" Shelby said. "Well it has become clear that Rachel has been neglected and abused by her father since her other father's death. As far as I am aware, they are still looking for Leroy. I live in Dublin and will be bringing Rachel to school every day. Under no circumstances is she to go with anyone other than myself, my mother Elizabeth Corcoran, my father Thomas Corcoran or my sister, Sarah Cosgrove"

"Of course, I will ensure that all staff are aware of this" Mr Cruise explained. "When will Rachel be back at school?"

"I will bring her tomorrow, if that is okay? We can be there for 8:15" Shelby said and Mr Cruise nodded.

"Perfect, just come into the reception and ask for myself" He said and Shelby nodded before hanging up after saying goodbye.

Shelby then quickly called Karen, the CPS officer that had been assigned to Rachel's case. She called her and explained the situation. Karen understood why Shelby needed to get out the city and said she would find a new officer for them but still stay in touch as Shelby had explained that she would be back in New York after the new year.

"Right, you are going to school tomorrow but you need to go and get dressed just now" Shelby said as she walked into the kitchen. Rachel nodded and ran up the stairs. She quickly got changed before going back down the stairs.

"Do you want to go to the grocery store with me?" Thomas asked Rachel. Rachel looked at her mom before nodding.

"Come on then, Rach" Thomas said and Rachel nodded getting up and followed Thomas to the car. She enjoyed doing the shopping with her Papa. She liked him, at first she had been a little scared of him because she didn't really like men but he was different.

"Shall we go out for lunch?" Thomas asked and Rachel nodded.

"We can get a burger" Thomas said and Rachel nodded.

"There is this amazing diner" Thomas said and they parked outside.

"Come on then" Thomas said. They jumped out the car and went to the diner. They got themselves a burger and fries each. Rachel just had the children's portion but it was massive. They were sat eating when Thomas's phone rang.

"It's your mother, you can answer" Thomas said handing Rachel the phone.

"Hi" Rachel said answering the phone.

"Where are you honey?" Shelby asked over the phone.

"We are at a diner, the food is amazing. I haven't had a burger like this before" Rachel said and Shelby groaned.

"Do you know how unhealthy that is, it's pull of fat and grease" Shelby said and Rachel laughed.

"But it's amazing" Rachel said. They talked for a bit longer before hanging up.

"Mom isn't happy with you" Rachel said. "You're in trouble Papa"

"This was meant to be our secret" Thomas said.

"I don't lie to my mama ever" Rachel said and Thomas nodded.

"That's a good thing to do" Thomas said.

"Let's head home now" Thomas said and Rachel nodded. They got into the car and drop back home.

Once they arrived home, they walked into the kitchen and Shelby was sat eating a salad for her lunch.

"See I'm eating something that isn't 1000 calories" Shelby said looking at Thomas.

"How lovely was lunch though, Rach" Thomas said and Rachel nodded. She looked between her mom and papa. She didn't want to upset anyone.

"Don't worry about it, as long as it's just a treat" Shelby said putting her arm around Rachel.

After lunch, Shelby and Rachel went for a walk. Shelby was showing the girl places that matter to her when she was growing up. They walked passed parks and Shelby's old school. Rachel just enjoyed being out and about. She listened to everything that her mom said.

On the walk back to their house, Rachel had quietened down and Shelby could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked at her mom worriedly.

"I feel sick" Rachel said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Let's get you home sweetie" Shelby said as she quickened her pace.

"Go to the toilet and see if it makes you feel any better" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She disappeared to the toilet and when she was away for a while Shelby knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute" Rachel said and Shelby nodded before going to sit down.

A couple of minutes later Rachel walked out, Shelby opened her arms for the girl to climb into.

"I have a sore stomach" Rachel mumbled to her mom.

"Oh sweetie, it's probably the beef burger because you haven't really eaten any red meat" Shelby explained holding the girl.

"Do you feel sick?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"It hurts my bum" Rachel whispered embarrassed.

"I know sweetie, I'll get you some medicine" Shelby said rocking the girl close to her. She waited until the girl calmed down before getting up to raid her mother's medicine cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Rachel has a sore stomach" Shelby said looking through the medicine.

"What type of sore stomach?" Elizabeth asked.

"Diarrhoea" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded.

"I think it is because Dad let her have beef" Shelby said and Elizabeth nodded.

"Did she not have a good diet with her dad" Elizabeth asked.

"She literally had bread and some chicken but that is it" Shelby said.

Elizabeth nodded and Shelby grabbed the medicine that her mother held in front of her. She quickly read the information and worked out how much to give the girl.

"Have some of this sweetie" Shelby said giving the girl the syringe. Rachel did what her mother asked.

It wasn't long before Sarah and Emily returned.

"Rachel can we go and play?" Emily asked and Rachel looked at her mom.

"Go on then sweetie" Shelby said and the two of them ran to the playroom.

"Why don't you call Auntie Shelby mom?" Emily asked and Rachel shrugged her shoulder.

"But she is your mum isn't she?" Emily asked and Rachel nodded. Emily was very confused.

They played for a bit longer before going to the dining room as they smelt food.

Rachel instantly sat down next to her mother.

"Where is Ellie?" Sarah asked.

"She is at maths revision but I would have thought that she would have been home now" Elizabeth explained. She didn't have the best relationship with her youngest daughter at the moment. She found that she got on a lot better with the older girls once they moved out.

"That girl just does her own thing" Thomas complained.

Once they finished, Rachel and Emily jumped down to go and play. They ran into the play room and Shelby giggled at the girls.

All the adults walked to the living room and sat down to chat.

"Can someone send Ellie a text please?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby nodded grabbing her phone. She quickly texted her sister but just as she sent it, the door slammed open and they saw a glimpse of Ellie.

"Nice of you to say hello Ellie" Thomas shouted behind her.

"I'll go and check on her" Shelby said walking up the stairs. She knocked on her sister's door.

"Go away" Ellie shouted. Shelby ignored her sister and opened the door anyway. She was slightly surprised to see her sister sitting in a green and black cheerleading uniform with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's up?" Shelby asked sitting on the bed. Ellie didn't say anything.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader" Shelby said.

"Don't tell Mom or Dad" Ellie said.

"Why don't they know?" Shelby asked.

"I didn't know how they would react. You know what they are like, they just want me to be involved in something academic and I don't like that. I know that they didn't support you as they could have with your music and I didn't want the same thing to happen to me" Ellie said and Shelby nodded.

"I understand, but things have changed since then. I'm sure they wouldn't mind" Shelby explained and Ellie sighed.

"It's easy to just keep it hidden" Ellie explained.

"I think you should speak to mom and dad about this" Shelby said and Ellie shrugged.

"I'll do it later" Ellie said.

"Okay, now why the tears?" Shelby asked as she sat back on the bed with Ellie.

"It doesn't matter" Ellie said brushing the tears away.

"Oh, if it's enough to make you cry it does matter" Shelby explained. Having her sister there just made Ellie burst. She started crying and then she couldn't stop.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said pulling her sister into her arms. She had done this a lot. She loved the girl a lot and Ellie could always talk to Shelby about anything and she did.

"Calm down baby" Shelby said and Ellie held onto her sister.

"Please, Ellie you are starting to scare me now" Shelby said as she tried to move her sister's brown hair from her face.

"I was stupid, Shell" Ellie said crying even more.

"What happened?" Shelby asked. "El, please"

"I had sex with Jackson" Ellie cried and Shelby sighed.

"Oh baby" Shelby said as she moved down to be more comfortable. She just held the girl until she had calmed down and they could speak.

"Now, are you ready to speak?" Shelby asked and Ellie shrugged.

"Els, it's up to you. You can either be grown up about this and speak to me or you will have to speak to Mom" Shelby explained and Ellie sighed before sitting up slightly.

"Good girl, so have you just come back from his?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"What made you do it?" Shelby asked.

"For different reasons" Ellie said and Shelby just looked at her hinting for more.

"I, just well I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't a baby. Everyone treats me like a baby. It's like they expect me to play with Emily, I am 16 years old now. I just feel so left out, I thought that if I did this then it might I could be involved in more conversations that you and Sarah have" Ellie explained.

"I'm so sorry, you felt that way" Shelby said and Ellie wiped her off.

"Then at school, they made me Co-caption for sophomores and they were putting pressure on me. They just assumed I wasn't a virgin. I wanted to do it, prove to them" Ellie said.

"Oh you silly girl" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Els, I know that sex is made out to be nothing in high school but it is something. It's so important, I understand now that you are upset and I hope that you consider who you are feeling just now in the future" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"I'm never having sex again, it hurt so much" Ellie said cringing. Shelby too felt slightly uncomfortable but didn't say anything at least Ellie felt she could speak to her.

"Oh baby you will, once you find someone you really love and want to spend the rest of your life with you will have sex again. And it will feel completely different and be amazing" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"It might hurt a bit but you will be overcome with love that you won't notice" Shelby said and Ellie nodded. They sat in silence for a minute before Ellie spoke.

"Is it normal, you know to bleed?" Ellie asked nervously and Shelby nodded.

"It can be, I would suggest you wear a pad though instead of a tampon because you will be feeling quite sensitive down there" Shelby said and Ellie nodded before allowing her sister to old her more.

"I love you baby and thank you for talking to me. I promise it is better having this conversation with me than mom" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"Right, come to my living room and we can have a girly night" Shelby said and Ellie nodded. They walked out the room and Shelby disappeared to get a drink and sweets while Ellie went to Shelby's room.

"Is Ellie okay?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby nodded.

"She is going to be fine" Shelby said. "Sarah, do you want to come up to my room to watch a film?"

Sarah nodded confused at first but went to help her sister.

"What's going on with Els?" Sarah asked.

"Come with me" Shelby said and Sarah nodded. They got drinks and sweets before heading up to the room. They went into the room and Ellie had the duvet ready for them.

"Someone care to explain to me what is going on?" Sarah asked sitting down next to Ellie. Shelby got in the duvet at the other side.

"Someone has been feeling a little left out and I was thinking that we should show her that we understand she isn't a baby" Shelby said. "We don't want you getting upset again and making a silly mistake, do we?"

Ellie shook her head.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked. Ellie looked at Shelby.

"You can tell her if you want" Shelby said and Ellie looked down.

"Els" Sarah said.

"I had sex with Jackson" Ellie said.

"What, Ellie? I thought that was just some silly little fling" Sarah said.

"I'm sorry okay" Ellie said.

"It's okay, we spoke about it" Shelby said and both girls nodded.

They watched a film before realising the time.

"God, I better get Rachel ready for bed." Shelby said.

"I better head home" Sarah said. They all disappeared to their different destinations.

"Come on, Rach bed time" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Rachel was tired now, she got into Shelby's room and quickly changed before jumping into bed.

"I'm away to go and see Nana and Papa for a bit before going to bed" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Shelby went down the stairs and sat with her parents for a while. Her parents asked about Ellie but Shelby just explained that everything was sorted now. She was not going to tell her parents what had happened she knew that Ellie would be mortified.

"Right I'm going to bed" Shelby said an hour later. She went up the stairs and as expected Rachel was sleeping. Shelby snuggled up with her daughter and drifted into a calm sleep.

 **Please review! I can see that people are reading it and I would really appreciate if I could get some reviews. Does anyone have any suggestions?**

 **Next chapter we will find out more about how Rachel was treated by her father.**


	8. Chapter 8

Shelby looked at her beautiful daughter sleeping. She hated having to wake the little girl up. Shelby sat down on the side of the bed and gently rubbed the girl's back.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to get up" Shelby said softly as she noticed the girl starting to rise from her slumber. Shelby continued to rub the girl's back until she was more awake.

"Good girl, will you jump in the shower?" Shelby asked standing up. Rachel shook her head and turned around to face away from her mother.

"Rachel" Shelby scolded but Rachel just pulled the duvet up towards.

"Rachel Berry, in the shower now" Shelby shouted and Rachel jumped straight out the bed and stormed into the bathroom. Shelby sighed running her hand through her hair. She hoped that the girl would be in a better mood when she returned from her shower.

Shelby walked down the stairs and made a smoothie for Rachel. She waited to hear the girl walk into her room to get changed before putting the toast on for her daughter. Rachel soon walked down the stairs in jeans and a long sleeved top. Shelby smiled at her daughter.

"Good girl" Shelby said placing the smoothie and toast in front of the girl and then kissing the girl on the head.

"We need to leave in 15 minutes" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They sat in silence for a while before Rachel looked at Shelby.

"I don't have a bag or any of my work" Rachel admitted.

"Don't worry about it" Shelby said. "You know what, why don't I go and see if Ellie has a backpack you can borrow"

Rachel nodded and watched her mom run up the stairs.

"Els, do you have a backpack and an old pencil case or something Rachel can borrow today" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"I'll have a look" Ellie said as she started looking through her cupboard.

"Are you okay now" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"Listen, any problems just text me" Shelby said and Ellie nodded smiling. She handed her sister the equipment.

"Thank you Shell" Ellie said before hugging her sister. Shelby couldn't believe how quickly her little sister was growing up.

Shelby smiled before running down the stairs.

"Right, in the car now Rach" Shelby said and she heard the girl jump off her seat before heading to the car. Once in the car, Shelby looked at her daughter sitting very nervously in the back.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Shelby asked. The girl nodded but she obviously wasn't okay.

They sat in silence for a while before Rachel opened her mouth but stopped herself from speaking.

"What if people ask me why I was off?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Well, it's up to you, you can tell them as much as you want or you can tell them nothing at all and just say that it was a family issue" Shelby explained.

"It's up to you, you can say that you found me or just than there was a family incident" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. The drive to the school was silence the rest of the time. Rachel looked out the window until she arrived at her elementary school. Shelby quickly parked her car and then they walked into the school. Instantly Rachel clung to her mother.

"Hello, my name is Shelby Corcoran and I'm here for a meeting with Principle Cruise about my daughter" Shelby said and the receptionist nodded. She was in amazement, it was THE Shelby Corcoran.

"Of course, Miss Corcoran" The receptionist said. Shelby and Rachel sat down. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before Mr Cruise arrived.

"Hello, Miss Corcoran shall we go through to my office" Mr Cruise asked and Shelby nodded. They went through to the office and spoke the three of them for about 10 minutes.

"I think you best head off to class now, Rachel" Mr Cruise said and Rachel looked up at her mother.

"Go on sweetie" Shelby said but tears appeared in Rachel's eyes.

"Why doesn't mom walk you to your class?" Mr Cruise asked and Rachel nodded. She didn't want to her mom to leave her.

They arrived at the classroom and it was only Rachel's teacher Miss Graham that was present.

"Hello Rachel, is this your mom?" Miss Graham asked and Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to help me hand out all the jotters?" Miss Graham asked handing them to the girl.

"Go on, you'll be fine sweetie" Shelby said giving the girl a hug but Rachel didn't want to let go. Tears came streaming down her eyes.

"Come on baby" Shelby said trying to pull away.

"I don't want you to leave me" Rachel cried.

"I promise that I will be here to pick you up at 3 o'clock" Shelby said and eventually after some more persuasion Rachel allowed Shelby to leave.

Shelby and Mr Cruise walked back to the office as Shelby needed to sign some forms. Then they spoke for a bit longer before Shelby headed home.

It didn't take long for Rachel to calm down again and she actually started to enjoy the morning. She felt that she was getting back into a routine. Before she knew it, it was lunch. Rachel sat down with her friends. She just listened to them speak.

"I'm just away to see, em I'll be back in a bit" Rachel said after eating. She stood up and walked back to the classrooms.

She stopped outside the door and knocked. She saw her teacher were she knew she would be.

"Oh my gold star, what are you doing here?" Miss Miranda asked. Miss Miranda was the music teacher at the middle school though she had also been Rachel's private vocal coach until she was 5. Once her dad became ill the lessons stopped. Miss Miranda had asked the girl if she wanted to carry on singing when Miss Miranda moved to Rachel's elementary school but the girl rejected the offer.

"Miss Miranda" Rachel asked nervously. Miss Miranda nodded.

"I want to sing again" Rachel said and Miss Miranda smiled.

"I have missed that gorgeous voice of yours" Miss Miranda said. "Shall we warm up?"

Rachel nodded. She started doing the warm up her teacher asked her.

"So do you have anything you want to do?" Miss Miranda asked and Rachel nodded.

"I have a song I would like to learn" Rachel said.

"What song would that be?" Miss Miranda asked. Rachel whispered the song choice to her tutor.

"Why do you want to learn that song?" Miss Miranda asked.

"For my mom" Rachel said and Miss Miranda sighed.

"Have you been thinking about her lately" Miss Miranda asked.

"I have found her" Rachel said.

"Really?" Miss Miranda asked and Rachel nodded.

"What is she like?" Miss Miranda asked.

"She is amazing, we are living in Dublin just now with my nana and papa but then we are going back to New York" Rachel explained.

"New York?" Miss Miranda asked surprised and Rachel nodded.

"Mom works there" Rachel said.

"What does she do?" Miss Miranda asked.

"She is Elphaba" Rachel said like it was the most normal ordinary job in the world.

"What is your mom called" Miss Miranda asked not sure whether to believe the girl or not.

"Shelby Corcoran" Rachel said and Miss Miranda's mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh okay, then let's get cracking" She said.

They spend the rest of lunch going over the song until Rachel knew it.

"Can I come tomorrow at lunch again?" Rachel asked and Miss Miranda nodded.

"Of course, sweetie. Tomorrow, we can look at when you want to meet with me" Miss Miranda explained and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you, Ma'am" Rachel said before leaving the room. She headed to class.

Miss Miranda smiled before deciding to call Ms Corcoran. Miss Miranda quickly pulled up Rachel's information up. She found a number for Shelby and called the number.

"Hello, Miss Corcoran it's Miss Miranda here from Shawnee Elementary School" Miss Miranda explained and Shelby nodded.

"Oh hello, is something wrong with Rachel?" Shelby asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted to speak to you. I used to be Rachel's vocal coach before her father was ill. It just want to say thank you for being involved in this little girl's life. She is finally getting her sparkly back" Miss Miranda said and Shelby nodded.

"Thank you very much" Shelby said. "I am glad that Rachel is getting back to normal. I don't suppose Rachel has told you anything about how her father treated her?"

"No, she didn't" Miss Miranda said "But well something wasn't right. When Hiram became ill, Rachel became very withdrawn but it got worse once he passed. She stopped doing everything, she didn't dance or sing. She just tried to blend in"

Shelby nodded.

"Thank you, if needed what I be able to us you as evidence if I have to go to court over keeping Rachel" Shelby asked and Miss Miranda nodded.

"Of course, you are good for Rachel, she needs you" Miss Miranda said and Shelby nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby realised she had to leave or she would be late for Rachel.

Once the conversation was finished, Shelby got into the car and drove to Lima. Shelby arrived at the school and waited in the parent car park. It didn't take long for Rachel to come out.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?" Shelby asked as Rachel and a couple of her friends walked to Shelby's car.

"See, I told you that I have found my mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Hello girls, and yes I am Rachel's mom" Shelby said. Shelby spoke to the girl's for a couple of minutes before they left leaving just her and Rachel. Shelby looked at the girl.

"They didn't believe me. They thought that I was making it up" Rachel huffed putting her seat belt on.

"Oh sweetie, I believed you" Shelby said smiling and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oi" Shelby said and Rachel huffed.

They continued to drive in silence for about 15 minutes before Shelby spoke.

"So how was school?" Shelby asked. Rachel spend a good 20 minutes telling Shelby all about school. Shelby smiled looking at the girl.

"Miss Miranda called me today" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to sing again" Rachel said not making a big deal of it. Shelby smiled.

"She said you used to have private vocal lessons with her" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. "Why did you stop?"

"Daddy got ill" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Rachel, I know you don't like speaking about what happened after your daddy passed but the CPS officer is coming on Thursday night and she is going to want to speak to you" Shelby said and Rachel sighed.

"I think it would help you a lot if you told me what he did to you" Shelby said.

"Too much" Rachel whispered as she grabbed her sleeve of her hoodie and held it against her mouth.

"Please sweetie, what did he do?" Shelby asked.

"He liked to hit me" Rachel said tears in eyes.

"With what?" Shelby asked.

"Everything" Rachel said.

"Is that why you have cuts on your back?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Why did he go for your back" Shelby asked confused.

"So I was still" Rachel said.

"Why did he want you to be still?" Shelby asked.

"He just did" Rachel said letting a couple of tears slip down her face. Shelby was very worried about her daughter and decided to pull over.

"Sweetie, please tell me why?" Shelby asked. Shelby grabbed a hold of the girl's hand.

"It was easier" Rachel said.

"Why was it easier?" Shelby asked and Rachel shrugged.

"He hurt me, I don't know what he did but it hurt" Rachel cried.

"How did it hurt?" Shelby asked.

"It tickled" Rachel cried holding her arm up against her face. He hoodie blocked her mouth and nose leaving only her eyes visible to Shelby.

"He made me feel funny, it hurt okay. I don't know what he did" Rachel said.

"How did it make you feel funny?" Shelby asked not following her daughter.

"He said it was fun for him but it just hurt me" Rachel cried.

"Rachel, baby please just tell me what he did" Shelby said holding her daughter's hand.

"He hurt me mama, he hurt me so bad" Rachel said.

"What did he do baby girl?" Shelby asked.

"He, he" Rachel said unable to find the words.

"He did things to me down there, made me feel yucky" Rachel said and that broke Shelby. She had to turn her head to compose herself for a second.

"Oh my baby" Shelby said reaching over and pulling the girl into her arms.

"Rach, I know you don't want to speak about this but how did her make you feel funny. What did he use?" Shelby asked.

"His tongue, his fingers and his willy" Rachel said and Shelby's breath was taken away.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said before driving home. She just wanted to get home quickly and hold her baby. Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

"You have been so brave, and as soon as we get home I will give you a massive hug and hold you close to me" Shelby said.

She continued speaking to the girl in this manner to try to calm the girl down. She hated not being able to comfort her. The second they pulled into the drive, Shelby was around to her daughter's side of the car and pulled her into her arms.

Shelby carried the girl into the house, her parents watched her cautiously. They were instantly worried by the tears on their daughter's face.

Shelby carried the girl up the stairs and into her room. Placing the girl on the sofa, Shelby sat down next to her and Rachel instantly moulded into her mother's shape.

"Baby" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom.

"Your dad shouldn't have done that to do. What he did is something that makes people who love each other feel good about being together. When people love each other, it feels different and it is something that only adults do that way it doesn't hurt as much" Shelby explained.

"It made me bleed mama" Rachel whispered and Shelby nodded.

"I bet it did" She muttered. "But you will never have to go through something like that again. He had sex with you, Rachel and you will never have to do that again if you don't want to. When you are older you can have sex when you are ready"

Rachel nodded.

"Rachel, you don't let anyone apart from me or a doctor see you down there okay" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She stayed still in her mother's hold.

"Are you angry at me?" Rachel asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What of course not" Shelby said. "Why could you think that?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough to stop it" Rachel said.

"Listen, Rach, your dad was a lot heavier than you. There is no way that you would be able to stop him" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded

"Now baby, I want you to try and get a little sleep because you are shattered" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby pulled out one of her tops.

"Just put this on" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She took off her jeans and top and put on her mom's top. It was long so reached half way down her thighs.

Rachel jumped into bed and Shelby sat beside the girl stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Once the girl was definitely asleep, Shelby walked down the stairs to see her parents.

"Shelby, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, herself and Sarah was in the kitchen.

"He hurt my baby so badly" Shelby said before bursting into tears.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"He raped her mom, he raped her. He split her in half literally. No parent should ever have to hear that their daughter was bleeding because of a man. She hasn't even started her periods" Shelby cried and both Elizabeth and Sarah was shocked.

"Oh Shell" Sarah said hugging her daughter.

"Good girl, get it all out because you have to be strong for your daughter now" Elizabeth explained and Shelby nodded. She cried into her sister and her mom before she was interrupted with Rachel's scream.

"Mama, I want my mom" Rachel shouted.

Shelby ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. She found her little girl and pulled her into her arms.

"Wake up baby" Shelby cried.

"Stop, it hurts please" Rachel cried.

"Baby" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms. Shelby rocked her baby, she jumped slightly when she felt her leg going wet. Rachel's eyes shot open.

"I'm so sorry, let me go" Rachel cried trying to get out of her mother's arm. She was so embarrassed.

"Mom" Shelby asked knowing that she needed to get the girl out of the room. Rachel was fighting against Shelby but she had a tight hold of the girl.

"I'm away to her room" Shelby said carrying Rachel to the room that was to be hers. On the way, she grabbed another pair of panties and one of her t-shirt.

Shelby knew she needed to calm Rachel down before sorting her out.

"Are you okay now?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry" Rachel asked.

"Hey, it's okay. Accidents happen" Shelby said.

"But I'm 9" Rachel said.

"I know but I understand completely. You have just had to remember a horrific experience you had" Shelby said.

"Are you ready to get cleaned up" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded. They went into the bathroom and Shelby ran the girl a quick bath.

"Do you just want to have a bath just now instead of tomorrow" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

Once the bath was ready, Rachel stepped in. It pained Shelby to see how little her girl was. As she stepped into the bath, Shelby watched her. She still only had a baby bum, she hadn't matured and she knew how much that must have hurt her.

"Sweetie, how long has your dad been doing that to you?" Shelby asked.

"Since the start of summer" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Oh sweetie" Shelby said. She helped the girl do her hair before Rachel climbed out the bath. She dried and got into her mom's top again. It made her feel safe.

"Let's go and get something to eat" Shelby said.

"I just want a cuddle" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Of course" Shelby said. She pulled the girl into her arms.

"Let's go get a pizza" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

Rachel didn't want to be with anyone else, she just wanted her mama to herself so they decided to just stay in Shelby's room. Shelby got them a pizza and they sat watching a film. By the end of the film Rachel was sleeping and Shelby didn't want to leave her daughter. She stayed awake with the girl in her lap and watched another film.

After the film finished, Shelby carried Rachel over to her bed and got changed. She then climbed into the bed and snuggled up with her daughter. Shelby was emotionally shattered, she couldn't believe what her poor little girl had told her.

 **Please review, I can see that people are reading it and would really appreciate it if people would review :) I'll update again when I get 8 more reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop it, it hurts" Rachel whimpered thrashing about in sleep.

"Baby wake up" Shelby said starting to shake her daughter. She hated knowing what her daughter was dreaming about.

"Hey, momma's here" Shelby said and it didn't take long before Rachel opened her eyes.

"Mom" She cried and Shelby pulled the girl into her arms.

"Momma has you baby, Momma has you and no one is going to hurt you again" Shelby said rocking the girl for what felt like the one millionth time this evening. Again Shelby rocked her daughter back to sleep.

The night continued like this. It seems that each time Rachel and Shelby got to sleep, Rachel would wake up with another nightmare. Each time she did, Shelby was there to comfort her back to her slumber.

Shelby alarm went off to early. She looked at the clock and decided to jump in the shower. Since Rachel had a bath the night before Shelby decided to give the girl has much as a lie in as she could. Once she was dressed, she bent down and sat down next to her daughter.

"Come on, sweetie you need to get up now" Shelby said softly. Rachel huffed.

"I know you are tired but you need to go to school. You have missed enough school" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Get dressed and then I'll sort out breakfast" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby exited the room, leaving the girl to get changed. Once Rachel was dressed she walked down the stairs and noticed her mother standing leaning against the counter. Rachel walked over to her mother and leant against her. Shelby was slightly surprised by this but put her arms around the girl. Rachel turned around and snuggled against her mother's stomach.

"Oh baby" Shelby said and she picked the girl up to give her a proper cuddle. Rachel wrapped her legs.

"Eat your breakfast and then we'll go to school" Shelby said.

"I don't want to go to school" Rachel whispered.

"I know sweetie but you need to go to school" Shelby said and Rachel just snuggled into her mother again. Elizabeth smiled at them.

Shelby held the girl for a couple more minutes before giving her toast.

"Eat up" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Right, to the car" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She followed behind her mother as they walked to the car. They drove to Lima.

"Are you going to see Miss Miranda today?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"At lunch" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. They spoke generally for a while longer before floating into a relaxed silence. They listened to the music.

They arrived at the school and Rachel jumped out. She walked away before turning around and running back.

"You will definitely pick me up, won't you?" Rachel asked and Shelby smiled.

"Of course I will sweetie" Shelby said.

"Love you, Rach" Shelby called as the girl ran passed.

"Bye" Rachel called as she walked into the school.

Shelby headed back home, she arrived home and walked into the living room where her mom and Sarah were. Sarah only worked Monday, Tuesdays and Thursdays so she was off today.

"How is Rachel now?" Sarah asked and Shelby shrugged.

She knew that she was going to have to speak to the girl about it but she was still getting her head around it herself.

"I really don't know. She doesn't really understand. She knows that it hurt and is bad but I don't think she understands the whole situation" Shelby explained and Sarah nodded.

"Are you going to speak to her about it" Sarah asked and Shelby nodded.

"I just don't know how" Shelby explained.

"Come on, Shell you were the one that spoke to Ellie about things like this when she was a bit older than Rachel is just now" Sarah said.

"I know but it was different with Ellie" Shelby said.

"Come on though, Shell. It must be hard for Rachel, think how many questions Ellie had when you spoke to her and we had always been relatively open with her. Rachel has lived with her father and from what I have heard she didn't have a single female role in her life" Sarah explained and Shelby nodded.

"She must know some of it from school" Shelby said. She had remembered Ellie mentioning when they had the conversation that Ellie knew some things already from school.

"Remember she is only 9 going on 10" Sarah said and Shelby nodded.

"But she is in 5th grade" Shelby said.

"How did that work?" Sarah asked and Shelby shrugged.

"Hiram and Leroy could be very persuasive, they probably got her in early" Shelby said and Sarah nodded.

"Still even if she has had some sex education, you need a parent to sign a confirmation letter and I doubt they would be learning about sex, probably just puberty" Sarah explained and Shelby nodded.

"I doubt he did, so I best call the school" Shelby said. Shelby walked out the room and called the school. As expected Leroy hadn't signed the forms allowing the girl to be involved in sex education lessons.

Meanwhile at school, Rachel had been in a day dream much of the day. She was so relieved when it was lunch time. Rachel quickly had her lunch and then headed to Miss Miranda's room.

"Hi Rachel" Miss Miranda said and Rachel nodded.

"Hi" She said shyly.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Rachel nodded.

"There is just a lot going on so I just want to sing" Rachel said and Miss Miranda nodded.

"Of course" Miss Miranda said.

They started singing and Rachel got into the song. She let go of everything, the emotion was overpowering and Rachel didn't even notice that she was crying.

"That was beautiful Rachel" Miss Miranda said and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel said wiping her eyes.

They sang for a bit longer before the bell rang and Rachel headed to class. The afternoon classes went quickly and Rachel was so relieved to see her mom's car waiting for her.

"Hey" Rachel said climbing into the car.

"Hey, sweetie did you have a good day?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"It was okay" Rachel said quietly.

"Really?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I just have a lot of things going through my head. I just want to get home now" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" Shelby said. Shelby was slightly surprised to hear Rachel refer to her parent's house as home but she knew that the girl was settling in. They spoke on the way home and Shelby could tell the girl was tired.

"Do you have any homework?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Let's go into the kitchen to get it done" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Rachel put her bag down and got the work out. Shelby got Rachel a drink and cookie.

"What homework do you have?" Shelby asked.

"Some math, and reading" Rachel said.

"I'll do the math first" Rachel said and Shelby nodded before sitting down. Rachel did some problems before looking up at Shelby.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm here if you need any help" Shelby asked.

"My dad never used to be around when I did my homework" Rachel said.

"Well, I am here for you. Are you managing that?" Shelby asked as she stood up and walked behind Rachel. She noticed that the girl was managing without a problem.

"It's quite easy" Rachel said and Shelby nodded. After doing the math, they moved onto the reading. Shelby listened to the girl as she read the page.

"You are very good" Shelby said and Rachel shrugged.

"Are you one of the youngest in your grade?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I am, but I'm in the top set for everything" Rachel said.

"Oh you are very clever" Shelby said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Rachel was finished.

"Good girl, I'm away to the living room. Just put your bag away and then come through" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Once she put her bag away, she knocked on her aunt's door.

"Come in" Ellie called.

"Can you help me?" Rachel asked and Ellie nodded.

"Of course, what's up?" Ellie asked and Rachel walked over to her aunt and whispered something to her. Ellie nodded and grabbed the girl's hand before standing up.

"Come on then" Ellie said guiding the girl down the stairs. She grabbed her phone on the way.

Meanwhile Shelby was sat down the stairs with her parents and Sarah. They were speaking when music started.

Rachel walked into the room. Ellie snuck behind her niece. __

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most, to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

Rachel walked in front of Shelby and held her mom's hand. She had emotion in her voice and the rest of the family were all crying. This little girl had a voice of an angel.

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

 _It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me_

 _Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..._

Shelby joined in quietly singing with her daughter. She loved this girl and their voices blended amazingly.

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done, you blame me for  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share  
And none of it seems to matter anymore  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood_

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird  
In the wood  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better  
And because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..._

Shelby and Rachel sang the last note in perfect unison.

"I love you Mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled before pulling the girl into her arms.

"I love you too baby girl" Shelby said and everyone clapped.

"Oh Rachel, you are amazing" Elizabeth said. Rachel loved the attention she was getting from all her family. She smiled, this was her family. They spent the next hour or so with the family before Shelby knew she needed to speak to her daughter in private.

"Come with me a minute, Rachel" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

They went up to Shelby's room and sat on the bed.

"Rachel, do you know the name of what your dad did to you?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Well, it's called sex, but because you didn't want to do it, it's called rape" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"People have sex when they love each other and it can create a baby" Shelby said and Rachel looked confused.

"Women have eggs inside their bodies, in their ovaries and men have sperm. Sometimes when people have sex the sperm from the man goes into the woman and it can create a baby" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"How was I created then?" Rachel asked. "Did you have sex with my dad?"

"Well no, you seen sometimes the doctor can move the sperm from the man to the woman without them having to have sex" Shelby said and again Rachel nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I think it is important that you understand what has happened to you and that you can speak to the CPS officer tomorrow. She might use words like sex and rape and I'd prefer you to know what they mean" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Okay" Rachel said.

"Do you know what puberty is?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Well, it is changed which a girl goes through to become a woman" Shelby said and Rachel nodded though she was started to get distracted and bored of this conversation.

"Rachel, are you listening to me or do you want to have this conversation another time" Shelby said softly. She didn't want to overwhelm the girl.

"Another time" Rachel said timidly.

"Okay, sweetie" Shelby said. "Can I get a cuddle?"

Rachel nodded as she put her arms around her mom.

"I love you Rachel and I am so proud of you. You have been through so much and you don't let it get to you" Shelby said.

"I'm glad that you are back. I just want you to look after me" Rachel said.

"I love you baby, I am never leaving you" Shelby said.

"Thank you mama" Rachel said into her mom's chest.

"Shall we go down the stairs for a bit?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Can I play with Emily?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"Okay sweetie" Shelby said smiling. She was glad that they were getting on so well.

Shelby walked into the living room and sat down with her family.

"How did it go?" Sarah asked and Shelby shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad, I didn't talk to her about everything. I didn't want her to become overwhelmed so I didn't tell her about puberty or anything just what sex and rape are" Shelby explained and both Sarah and Elizabeth nodded.

Ellie came down the stairs and snuggled up with Shelby.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Shelby asked looking at her sister. By now both Sarah and Elizabeth were looking at Ellie as well.

"It doesn't matter" Ellie said sniffing confirming to Shelby that something was wrong.

"Is it to do with a couple of days ago?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded before bursting into tears.

"Hey" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Let's go up the stairs so a chat" Shelby said and Ellie nodded allowing her sister to drag her up the stairs.

"Right what's up?" Shelby said sitting on Ellie's bed.

"He told everyone" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"I thought you would have known that it would get out" Shelby said and Ellie nodded.

"I did know, but he told everyone that it was my first time and I bleed. It was so embarrassing, everyone was saying how late I was to have sex and how they thought I'd done it ages ago" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"Ellie, it's not as cool as people make to have sex. You'll end up calling you a slut or something" Shelby said. "I promise you, you get called names for not having sex but you still get the exact same for having sex"

Ellie nodded.

"I know that now, I wish never did it" Ellie said and Shelby sighed.

"Well, you have done it now" Shelby said. "Ellie, this is quite a serious question now. Are you planning on regularly having sex with Jackson?"

"Well, not anymore" Ellie said.

"Okay, well when you feel ready to have sex I'd like you to speak to either myself, mom or Sarah. We need to speak and I might find it easier to get you on birth control" Shelby explained and Ellie nodded.

"I know" Ellie said before it went quiet.

"Will you cuddle me?" Ellie asked and Shelby smiled.

"Of course" Shelby said pulling the girl into her chest.

"I'm a little jealous of Rachel for having you to herself" Ellie said.

"Oh sweetie, baby just remember that I am your sister and I always will be" Shelby said.

"I was looking forward to spending New Year with you in New York" Ellie said and Shelby smiled.

"Oh sorry baby, I forgot about that" Shelby said.

"Do you want to come to New York with me when I turn the lights on at Times Square" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"I'd love that" Ellie said.

'"Good, I'll talk to Mom" Shelby said.

"Right, let's go and get tea" Shelby said taking Ellie hand and walking her down the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Sarah asked.

"Jackson again" Shelby said. Sarah was confused.

"People found out" Shelby said and Sarah nodded before they walked into the kitchen were everyone else is.

Rachel came running over to Shelby and stood very awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded but she didn't look so sure.

"Do you want to speak to me alone?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Let's go into the living room then" Shelby said guiding the girl to the other room. She sat down and Rachel sat down on her mother's knee. She hide her face in Shelby's hair.

"Can I call you mom?" Rachel asked embarrassed and Shelby smiled. She pulled the girl away from her.

"I would love it if you would call me mom, but only if you feel ready" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I am" She said and Shelby smiled. She hugged her daughter again. They stayed still for a bit longer before Elizabeth called them through to eat.

They ate with the family and all spoke to each other. By the time they had finished, it was late and nearly time for the children to go to bed.

"Right, pjs and shower" Shelby said. Shelby decided that Rachel was to shower in the evening as it made things easier in the morning.

Rachel went up the stairs and quickly got in the shower. Once she had a shower, she clambered into her mother's bed.

"Oh you didn't need to go to sleep" Shelby said.

"I'm tired" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, sweetie" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Go to sleep baby" Shelby said.

"Sing to me" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

 _Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies  
In your bed  
Momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies_

 _Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise_

 _Can you see the little ponies  
Shining before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Gonna be there when you arise_

 _Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies  
All the pretty little ponies_

By the time Shelby had finished singing, Rachel was in a deep sleep. Shelby kissed her on the head before going down the stairs.

She stayed with her parents for a couple of hours before going back up the stairs to bed as she was tired.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think :) I'd really appreciate any ideas people have :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel woke up next to her mother. She loved the feeling of her mom's arms around her. Rachel turned around and looked at her mother. She was so pretty, Rachel took time looking at all of her mother's feature.

"Oh good morning sweetie, how long have you been awake for?" Shelby asked as she opened her eyes feeling someone's eyes watching her.

"Not long" Rachel mumbled before nuzzling her head into her mom's chest. Rachel had her hands against her mother's chest.

"Come here" Shelby said as she turned onto her back. She pulled the girl up so that she was lying on top of her. Rachel's head was tucked under Shelby's chin. Her hands were resting softly on Shelby's breasts. She didn't notice at first but then pulled them away suddenly when she realized, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay" Shelby said but Rachel still looked embarrassed. Shelby hated the way that her daughter would freeze up. She didn't want the girl to ever feel embarrassed or uncomfortable in front of her.

"You are my daughter Rachel and if it's comfortable for you, you can rest your hands on my boobs. I don't mind and you do not need to be embarrassed in front of me" Shelby explained trying to calm the nervous girl down. Rachel was still tense in her mother's arms.

"Did you know that I got to hold you when you were born" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"When babies are born, their mom produces milk for their boobs for their baby and because you were born early your dads said that I could feed you" Shelby explained "I feed you and my heart broke. I wanted to keep you so much but I signed a contract saying I wasn't allowed to see you until you were 18 unless you contacted me first"

Rachel relaxed listing to her mother's voice, she moved her hand back to the comfortable natural position that it had previously been in.

"I held you like this" Shelby said as she scooped her daughter up and held her sideways just like she had done when she was a baby.

"I looked down at you suckling and you looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I knew that you were my angel" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head.

"Mommy, I wish you never left me" Rachel whispered and Shelby had to control herself from sobbing.

"I do too baby, it is the biggest regret of my life" Shelby whispered into her baby girl's ear.

Shelby looked down at her baby girl in her arms, her daughter.

"I love you so much Rachel" Shelby said and Rachel looked up at her.

"I love you too mom" Rachel admitted. This was the first time Rachel had said to Shelby that she loved her and to Shelby it was the best moment of her life. They stayed like this for a bit longer before Shelby spoke.

"I think we need to get up now baby girl" Shelby said and Rachel sighed but nodded. She loved spending time with her mother.

"Can we do this again?" Rachel asked.

"Do what again sweetie" Shelby asked confused.

"Cuddle up like this" Rachel asked and Shelby's heart melted again.

"Of course sweetie, anytime you just want a cuddle like this just tell me. If you don't want other people seeing just tell me and we can go into my room and have a cuddle like this" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. Shelby cuddled her daughter for a further minute before climbing out the bed. Shelby then helped her daughter out of the bed.

"Get ready and then come down the stairs" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Shelby started making breakfast for the girl. Once Rachel was ready, Shelby went to get dressed.

"Come on Rach, we are going to be late" Shelby shouted and Rachel came running through. They climbed into the car.

They drove in near silence again. Rachel loved the journey to school. She spent the journey looking out of the window.

"You need to be sharp out of school today" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before jumping out of the car.

Once Shelby was sure that the girl was safely in school, she headed home. She arrived home and decided to annoy her mom. Rachel had only been at school for Once Rachel was in the school, Shelby headed back home. She arrived home and decided to annoy her mom for a bit. Rachel had only been at school for 3 days and already Shelby was bored.

"Mom, I don't know what to do" Shelby complained.

"Shelby you are worse that a child. How about you do some cleaning?" Elizabeth asked and Shelby made a face.

"That's boring" Shelby complained.

"Are you remembering that you have the CPS officer coming today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shit" Shelby said jumping off the sofa. She had completely forgotten about the meeting and quickly got to work cleaning. She was terrified that something would arise and the girl would be taken off of her. That was her fear.

"Shelby, you are going to have to leave now if you want to pick Rachel up on time" Elizabeth said.

"I best leave" Shelby said grabbing her bag as she realized that she was going to be late.

"Don't mess up the house" Shelby called as she ran out the front door. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Her house was always tidied until Rachel and Shelby moved back in.

Shelby drove quickly to the school. Shelby cursed as she noticed the girl sitting nervously on the wall. Rachel looked close to tears. She climbed into the car silently.

"I'm sorry I was late sweetie" Shelby said and Rachel just glanced at her. Shelby noticed that it looked like the girl had been crying.

"Sweetie, I am really sorry" Shelby said putting her hand on the girl's hand.

"I thought you weren't going to come and pick me up" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"I will never forget about you baby, I left later than normal and the traffic was really bad but I was on my way" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Anyway, did you have a good day at school?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'll glad sweetie" Shelby said. They spoke for a bit longer about Rachel's day at school.

"So the CPS officer is coming around tonight to speak to you" Shelby said and instantly Rachel's face dropped again.

"Mom, no" Rachel complained.

"I know that it difficult for you sweetie but it is something that must be done" Shelby said and Rachel went off in a bit of a huff. Shelby just left her deciding to speak to her later about it.

They arrived at the house and Shelby ordered Rachel up to her room to get ready. She wanted the girl out of her school outfit and into something more comfortable.

"Good girl" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head as she walked down the stairs.

"Listen sweetie, I understand that you don't like speaking to people about what happened to you with your dad but it is all so that you can stay with me and that they can get punished as they are supposed to be" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"Go and watch some TV" Shelby said and Rachel sat down and watched the TV for a bit. The doorbell then rang and Rachel jumped.

Shelby walked over to the door and let the woman in.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Shelby said as she led the officer into the house.

"Hello, my name is Linda" She said shaking Shelby's hand.

"Where is Rachel?" Linda asked looking around for the girl.

"She is in the living room. She is a little nervous" Shelby explained and Linda nodded.

"Of course, I'll speak to you both first and then I'll try to have a chat with Rachel by herself, maybe taking her to her room" Linda said and Shelby nodded.

"Of course" She said as they walked into the living room.

"Hello Rachel, my name is Linda" Linda said and Rachel nodded before climbing into her mother's arms. She held onto her mother as tightly as she could. She was scared and her mom was making her feel slightly better.

"Hey, you're okay baby girl" Shelby said rubbing the girl's back encouragingly.

"So, I'm just here to have a little chat with you so we can make sure that you are happy" Linda said.

"I am happy here, I like it here with my mom" Rachel said cuddling closer to her mom.

"That's good" Linda said "Do you prefer staying with your mom than with your dad"

Rachel nodded.

"Why?" Linda asked softly.

"She loves me, and doesn't hurt me" Rachel said quietly. "She will cuddle me and keep me safe"

"That's good, what ways did your dad hurt you that your mom doesn't?" Linda asked.

"She doesn't hit me or anything" Rachel said and Linda nodded.

"Rachel, can you tell Linda about what you told me your dad did to you?" Shelby asked. "What made you feel funny?"

"No, mama" Rachel said.

"Rachel, Linda only wants to help you" Shelby explained. "Nothing is going to happen to you. We just want you to be safe and to help you over everything"

Rachel nodded.

"He hurt me and did things to me" Rachel said. "He made me bleed"

Linda nodded. She knew that she needed to just listen to Rachel, she didn't want to lead the girl the wrong way.

"Tell her what he used?" Shelby said.

"His fingers, his tongue and his willy" Rachel mumbled. Linda nodded.

"Thank you for speaking to me, Rachel" Linda said. "Can I just confirm something?"

Rachel nodded.

"Did he rape you?" Linda asked and Rachel nodded before bursting into tears. Shelby held the girl in her arms and she turned towards her burrowing her head into her mom's chest.

"You are so brave, Rachel" Linda said and Rachel nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before Linda decided to trying to speak to Rachel alone.

"Rachel, will you show me your room?" Linda asked and Rachel nodded. She jumped off her mom's lap and went to the door before turning around to look at Shelby.

"You go to your room that Nana got sorted for you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. Linda followed her.

"Wow, it's a beautiful room" Linda said and Rachel nodded.

"I like it" Rachel said as she sorted out the cushions on her bed to make them sit perfectly.

"Do you sleep here?" Linda asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Where do you sleep?" Linda asked.

"With my mom" Rachel said. Linda nodded.

"I like to cuddle up with her then I don't have nightmares" Rachel explained.

She sat speaking to Linda for a bit longer before they headed back down the stairs.

"Well, I am very happy with how Rachel is doing" Linda said. "I would like to have another meeting in 2 weeks just to check everything is okay and you might want to go and see a therapist"

Shelby nodded.

"Of course, thank you" Shelby said as Linda left.

"It's no problem, you and that girl belong together" Linda said and Shelby smiled.

"Thank you" Shelby said before they said their goodbyes.

Once Linda left, Shelby started making tea. It didn't take her too long and she called Rachel down.

"Mmm, Mom this is amazing" Rachel said eating the pasta her mom had made. Pasta was a safe food for Rachel to eat. She never had a reaction to it, so Shelby used it to try new food with her. Previously, she had only given the girl tomato based sauce but today she was trying a cheese sauce to see how the girl managed.

"I'm glad you like it" Shelby said.

Once they finished eating, they cuddled up on the sofa and watched the TV.

"Mom, when are we going to New York again?" Rachel asked.

"Well, next week is Thanks Giving and we are going the week after" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I think Ellie is going to go with us" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"It'll be good for you to get to know Ellie" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She was starting to get tired now.

"Right, shower and bed" Shelby said noticing the girl drifting off to sleep.

"Mommy" Rachel moaned.

"Now" Shelby said and Rachel sighed. She went up the stairs and quickly had a shower. She was really tired and for some reason she just wasn't in a cuddle mood, at least she didn't think she was. After speaking to Linda, she became embarrassed with the fact that she slept with her mom. She was going to sleep in her own bed.

Rachel walked into her room and climbed into bed.

"Rachel" Shelby called when she was unable to find her daughter.

"In here" Rachel shouted and Shelby followed the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Shelby asked.

"I'm going to sleep" Rachel said and Shelby nodded.

"Okay, then I suppose I'll see you in the morning baby" Shelby said kissing the girl on the head after tucking her in. Rachel nodded before trying to get to sleep.

Shelby walked down the stairs, she was a bit confused as to why the girl wanted to be on her own in her own bed. It wasn't like the girl. Shelby watched some TV before heading up to bed herself. She struggled to get to sleep not having her baby girl curled up to her. She eventually started drifting off to sleep when the door opened. Shelby sat up slightly to see who it was.

"Mama?" Rachel whispered.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Shelby asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep by myself" Rachel said before bursting into tears.

"I got scared" She mumbled and Shelby sighed.

"It's okay sweetie, come on and climb into my bed" Shelby said and Rachel hesitated but walked over to the bed.

"Come on in, we can work on it baby but at least you tried" Shelby said as she lifted the girl into the bed. Rachel instantly curled into her mom's side. Hey both got a better night sleep in each other's arms.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I noticed that I haven't been changing very much and gotten back into the habit of having the same story with only a couple of changes, sorry about that. This chapter will have more changes. Please can people review, I would really appreciate it, just so I know if people are reading this or not.**

Rachel woke up and looked over at her mother. She wondered why the woman was still sleeping, especially when she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:30.

"Mom" Rachel said before shaking her mother. When her mom didn't wake up, she started to hit her softly wanting her to awaken.

"Mom" Rachel moaned again. The sun was up and she was ready to rise.

"Rach, it's not time to get up yet" Shelby said but Rachel wasn't having any of it. She tried to get up but Shelby pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't" Shelby said pulling the girl back on top of her.

"No" Rachel screamed the second she felt her mom's arms around her. This position scared her so much. It brought back so many memories.

Rachel thrashed about in her mother's arms. Shelby tightened the hold she had around her daughter but Rachel just threw her head back towards her mom and managed to catch her under the chin as she pushed back up.

"Ouch, Rachel that hurt" Shelby said letting go of the girl to hold her throbbing chin.

The girl panicked after hurting her mom and ran out of the room. Shelby sighed. She knew that she needed to follow her daughter.

"Baby" Shelby said as she noticed her daughter sitting on the bed in her own bedroom crying her eyes out.

"It's okay sweetie, look I am fine" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom just still with a bubbling lip.

"I'm sorry" Rachel sobbed and Shelby smiled.

"It's okay sweetie" Shelby said rubbing the girl's back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" She said.

"I know that you didn't" Shelby explained.

"Come here" Shelby said taking her daughter into her arms. Rachel snuggled up with her mom and drifted back to sleep almost instantly. Shelby giggled before carrying the girl back to her room where they both feel asleep for another couple of hours.

Shelby was first to wake up this time and looked at her daughter sleeping. She stroked the girl's hair and hoped this would wake the tired girl up. Shelby was glad that the girl had gone back to sleep as she had been grumpy the night before and Shelby knew it was because she was tired.

Rachel slowly started to open her eyes.

"Morning baby" Shelby said and Rachel looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"Do you still hurt?" Rachel asked.

"No sweetie, I am fine" Shelby explained.

"Are you mad at me" Rachel asked and Shelby shook her head.

"Of course, I am not mad at you" Shelby said pulling the girl into her arms. Rachel snuggled into her mother.

"Baby, why don't you like to have a long lie?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked at her.

"I like to be up early because it was when I could get food" Rachel admitted.

"You don't need to worry about getting up early to get food here" Shelby said.

"I know but I just get into the habit" Rachel said.

"I know sweetie, but you are tired. Last night, you were getting cranky because you were so tired" Shelby explained and Rachel shrugged.

"Come on, let's go down the stairs" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"Can you carry me?" Rachel asked and Shelby nodded.

"I love you Mom" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"I love you too baby" Shelby said giving her a kiss as she picked her under her armpits and placed her hand under the girl's bottom to offer support. Shelby made the bed quickly with one hand before going down the stairs with her daughter.

"What time do you call this?" Elizabeth said.

"We were tired" Shelby said.

"I wasn't but Mommy wouldn't let me get up" Rachel pouted and Shelby smiled. She loved it when her little girl called her mommy because she didn't do it very often.

Once Shelby had made them breakfast, they sat down in silence for a while.

"Shall we go out for the day?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"What can we do?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we can go for a walk at the park" Shelby said. Rachel nodded, she liked the idea of spending time with her mom.

"You'll need to go and get ready" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. She finished her toast before running up the stairs.

"Rachel Corcoran get down her now" Shelby shouted up to the girl. Rachel frozen at her mother's voice. Did she really just call her that?

Rachel did move until she noticed her mom at the bottom of the stairs staring at her.

"Tidy up the dishes now" Shelby said and Rachel nodded running back down the stairs. She quickly did as she was told before going to run back up the stairs.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Shelby asked as she stopped the girl.

"Nothing" Rachel said pulling away from her mother and running back up the stairs. Shelby was shocked, she hadn't expected the girl to reject her like that and she really didn't understand what the girl was so upset about.

Shelby quickly decided that she would speak to the girl later and went up the stairs herself to get ready. Once she was showered and dressed, Shelby started walking down the stairs where she was met by her youngest sister.

"Hey, do you fancy coming to the park with me and Rachel?" Shelby asked and Ellie nodded.

"I'll go and get changed" She said as she had been wearing joggers and a baggy top. Shelby nodded. Rachel sitting in the living room watching TV with her papa and nana.

"Come on Rach, we are going to go now" Shelby said and Rachel jumped up.

"Ellie is coming too" Shelby said as she walked to the entrance area. Rachel made a face.

"I don't want to go" Rachel whined.

"Come on, you were excited two minutes ago" Shelby complained.

"I don't want to go now, it's too cold" Rachel complained. Shelby sighed, she didn't understand what was wrong with the girl. She quickly grabbed a hand, scarf and gloves and started putting them on her daughter. She then buttoned up the girl's coat.

They got into the car and Shelby could tell that Rachel still wasn't happy. They arrived at the park and started walking. Shelby and Ellie walked together and Rachel huffed behind them.

After walking for two hours, they decided to walk back to the car.

"Right, we are going to go to the restroom before heading home" Shelby said as she headed back to the car. Shelby held Rachel hand and took the girl over to the restroom.

"Now, what is going on with you?" Shelby asked bending down to the girl's level.

"Nothing" Rachel huffed.

"Stop being disrespectful, Rachel" Shelby said and Rachel's lip started to bubble. Shelby sighed.

"Speak to me baby" Shelby said instantly feeling bad.

"I'm a bad girl" Rachel cried and Shelby looked at her.

"You are not a bad girl" Shelby said.

"Don't hit me" Rachel cried even louder. Everyone in the restroom looked at Shelby in shock.

"Have I ever hit you?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"And I will not, your daddies' were bad men" Shelby explained.

"Come and speak to Momma" Shelby said pulling the girl into her chest.

"I want you to myself" Rachel mumbled and Shelby sighed understanding what was wrong with the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't realise but Ellie is my sister. I want to spend time with her as well as you" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"But I have just got you" Rachel mumbled playing with her mom's necklace.

"Oh baby" Shelby said picking the girl up and walking with her back to the car.

"When we get home, we can cuddle up on my bed" Shelby said and Rachel nodded. They got buckled up and onto the road when Rachel's leg started to jingle.

"What's wrong Rae?" Shelby asked the girl. Rachel just looked at her mom.

"I really need to pee" Rachel said and Shelby sighed. After speaking to the girl, she had forgotten to make her go to the toilet.

Shelby looked about. She didn't know where to stop, noticing a Wendy's she pulled in there.

"Can we get lunch as well? I'm starving" Ellie asked and Shelby nodded. They got into the fast food restaurant and Shelby told Ellie what to order her and Rachel before Shelby ran the girl to the toilet.

"Momma, come in with me" Rachel begged. Shelby nodded and went to the toilet with her daughter.

Rachel peed first and then Shelby went to the toilet.

"Rach, do you want to go out first?" Shelby asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Turn around then" Shelby said and Rachel sighed not understanding what the drama was about.

She heard her mom fumbling about in her purse.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked turning around.

"What's that?" Rachel asked as she noticed her mum unwrapping something.

"I'll tell you about it later" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"What do you do with it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"It goes up your vagina" Shelby said and Rachel made a face.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Shelby said and Rachel nodded and turned back around again.

By the time they got back to the table, Rachel had completely forgot about the tampon issue and was enjoying eating with her auntie.

They spoke for a while before heading back home. It didn't take them long and by the time they were home, Rachel was drifting off to sleep. So much for not being tired this morning, Shelby laughed.

Shelby carried the half asleep girl into the living room and sat down on the sofa with her and put a movie on. Rachel didn't feel like sleeping but enjoyed having her mother hold her and played with Shelby's hair while watching the movie. By the end of the movie, Rachel was feeling better and went to play with her cousin who had not long arrived. Shelby smiled as she watched the girl play and just be a little girl.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think. I really need more review :) Sorry it's not as long as usual as well**


	12. Chapter 12

It was Thursday morning and Rachel ran through to her mom's bedroom. She needed to check she was still there. Shelby woke up when she felt someone else in the room with her. She looked over at her 9 year old daughter and smiled.

"Well done for sleeping by yourself baby" Shelby said "You did so well."

Rachel nodded. Shelby opened her arms and allowed the girl to climb into bed with her.

"I am so proud of you" Shelby said kissing the girl.

"What are you going to do today?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's thanks giving" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

"I know that but what do we do?" Rachel asked confused. She couldn't remember celebrating thanks giving with her parents. It has been nearly 4 years since her dad became ill and since then she didn't celebrate anything.

"Well, we'll have lunch and it will be very big with all the family there and then we all go around the table and speak about what we are thankful for. After we have eaten we play board games" Shelby explained.

"Like what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Dominos, monopoly" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She hadn't heard of them games though.

"Then at night, we all go down to the bottom of the garden and we get the campfire going" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded. She liked the sound of that.

"Shall we get up now?" Shelby asked and Rachel huffed.

"Carry me please" Rachel said and Shelby sighed.

"Okay but just this once" Shelby said and Rachel smiled. Rachel lifted her arms up and her mother put her arms under the girl's armpits and picked her up. Shelby moved her hands to support her daughter's butt and kissed her on the head.

"You said one more time yesterday" Rachel whispered snuggling into her mother.

"I mean it this time" Shelby said and Rachel laughed. She knew that she had her mother wrapped around her little finger.

"Get some cereal and then out of my kitchen" Elizabeth demanded.

"Sure" Shelby said grabbing food and then going into the living room still with the food and Rachel.

They quickly ate before heading back up the stairs to get ready.

"Right, I need you to jump in the shower and then you can get changed into a dress that we bought in New York" Shelby explained and Rachel nodded.

Shelby tidied up while Rachel had a shower.

"I'm away to have a shower, just pick what dress you want to wear and get ready" Shelby said.

"I don't know what dress to wear" Rachel mumbled standing in only a towel.

"Let's pick one then" Shelby said opening the wardrobe.

"I like this one" Shelby said holding the black and white lace dressed.

"I do too" Rachel said.

"I'll help you get it on" Shelby said. Rachel nodded and found herself some panties and a crop top before turning back to face her mother.

"Mom, am I fat or skinny?" Rachel asked.

"You are just a skinny malinky" Shelby said.

"I love you mom" Rachel said leaning into Shelby.

"I love you too baby" Shelby said. "Right, I really need to have a shower"

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, go on. You are smelly" Rachel said and Shelby laughed.

"Oi cheeky" Shelby said swatting the girl gently. Shelby didn't expect the reaction she received. Rachel was terrified. She kept her hands on her behind to guard it and ran out the room.

"I'm sorry, Rae" Shelby shouted. Shelby sighed. She knew she needed to give the girl time so decided to have a shower.

Meanwhile down the stairs, Sarah and Emily had just arrived. Emily ran up the stairs to find her cousin. She froze when she saw her cousin crying.

"Where is Auntie Shelby?" Emily asked.

"She is in the shower" Sarah said.

"Well, Rachel is crying" Emily said. Sarah and Elizabeth exchanged glances before Sarah headed up the stairs.

"Hey sweetie" Sarah said as she opened the door. "What's up?"

Rachel just looked at her auntie.

"Come here" Sarah said as she sat at the other end of the bed and opened her arms. Rachel crawled into her aunt's opened arms.

"What's going on baby, tell Auntie Sarah" Sarah asked stroking the girl's hair and trying to calm her down.

"My momma hit me" Rachel cried and Sarah was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"She hit my bottom when I told her she was smelly" Rachel said and then it clicked that Shelby hadn't hit the girl, she had given her a small swat.

"No baby, she was only telling you to stop being cheeky" Sarah explained "She was just playing. Did it hurt?"

"A little" Rachel said.

"You see, she didn't mean to hurt you" Sarah explained.

"But it did" The girl said pouting.

"Baby it was just a warning" Sarah explained but the girl just shrugged. She didn't fully understand.

"Listen sweetie, your mom will never hurt you. She loves you a lot Rachel but for her to be your mom she has to be able to give you into trouble. She just gave you a little swat, she was just playing but in the future you will do something that is a bit naughty. Everyone does something naughty in their life and your mama might be mad at first but she will always love you" Sarah explained holding the girl in her arms.

Shelby was standing at the door resting against the door frame. Sarah looked up at her sister and smiled. Shelby walked forward and sat next to them both.

"Sweetie, everything your auntie has just said is true. Don't be afraid to do something wrong. You are only a child. No matter what happens, I will pick you up and help you through it all. I might be mad at first but I will still always love you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

She climbed off her auntie's knee and onto her mom's.

"I love you baby, and I was just having a joke with you" Shelby said and Rachel nodded.

"I know that now" Shelby said as she held her girl in her arms. Shelby rubbed the girl's bottom softly.

"Let's head down the stairs" Shelby said looking at her sister. Rachel snuggled closer to her mom.

They walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Rachel, how about you go and find Emily?" Sarah asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel went away to find her cousin. She quickly found Emily and they were playing when the door opened.

Emily and Rachel played for a while before the door opened.

"Uncle Michael" Emily shouted and ran up to her uncle and jumped into his arms. Rachel's eyes said fear. She looked around. She had no way to get to her mother without going passed her uncle. She turned around and noticed there was no other way to get out of the room. She ran into the deep wardrobe which was full of toys and blankets and squeezed to the back. She curled up into a ball. Shelby noticed her daughter but couldn't get to her quick enough. She passed Harrison to her sister and ran over to the wardrobe. She had no idea how she was going to reach her daughter.

"Shelb, I'm so sorry" Michael said.

"Don't worry about it Mike, she'll be fine" Shelby said as she crouched down to try to encourage her daughter out.

"Rach, baby it's momma" Shelby said. "Can you come out? I'm too big to get in there with you"

Rachel shook her head but didn't look up.

"Shel, we will go into the living room but call if you need anything" Elizabeth said and Shelby nodded. The rest of the family left leaving only Shelby and Rachel.

"Rae, it's just me and you. Do you think you could come out and speak to me?" Shelby asked softly.

"Momma, I'm scared" Rachel mumbled.

"I know you are baby but please come out. You have nothing to be scared of" Shelby said and Rachel nodded before squeezing out of the wardrobe and flinging herself at her mom.

"Come here" Shelby said as she picked the young girl up and carried her over to the sofa. Rachel burst into tears in her mother's arms.

"Baby calm down, momma has you" Shelby said rocking Rachel. Once Rachel's sobs stopped, Shelby pulled her daughter away gently.

"What scared you?" Shelby asked.

"The man" Rachel cried.

"Oh baby, that is my brother" Shelby explained. "He is very friendly just like papa"

They spoke for a bit longer before Shelby called Michael through.

"Mike this is your niece Rachel. Rachel, this is Uncle Michael" Shelby said as she introduced them.

"Hello Rachel" Michael said and Rachel looked at him. She thought about everything her mom had told her and she flung herself at him. Michael smiled and pulled the girl into his arms.

"Right the food is ready" Elizabeth shouted and then all walked through. Rachel held her mom's hand. She couldn't believe how much food there was her.

"Wow" Rachel said. There was turkey, roast potatoes, mash potatoes, vegetables, cauliflower cheese, sausage stuffing, mac n cheese, gravy, corn on a cob, casserole, salad, rolls, cransberry sauce and lots more.

"Mommy, it's a lot" Rachel said and Shelby smiled.

"Come on, let's sit down" Shelby said. Shelby was sat next to Ellie and Rachel.

"Right, are we ready? I'll start and we will go around to Thomas and so on" Elizabeth said.

"I am thankful for having my whole family here including our newest additions Rachel and Harrison" Elizabeth said. After Elizabeth, both Thomas, Madison and Michael went, then it was Rachel's shot.

"I am thankful for" Rachel said before stopping to think. "Getting my mommy back and getting away from my daddy"

Shelby smiled and grabbed the girl's hand.

"I am thankful for getting my baby girl back and being able to perform on Broadway in wicked" Shelby said. Then it was Ellie's shot.

"I am thankful for having an amazing family and boyfriend" Ellie said and both her parents scoffed. They didn't really like Jackson, they didn't want their baby girl with a boy. It worried them but it just annoyed Ellie. She knew what would annoy them more.

"And I am thankful for being kept safe during cheerleading this year" Ellie said.

 **This chapter is similar to the original one but I changed some sections. I have also split it into two chapters as it has taken me so long to write. I know that many people aren't keen on Ellie but I wanted her to be an issue that Shelby and Rachel have to overcome. Shelby needs to learn to deal with her sister and her daughter and work out how to separate the roles she plays for both of them. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
